MASCHERE
by YuKanda
Summary: Kanda si accorge che i suoi sentimenti per Lavi sono cambiati e cerca disperatamente di soffocarli. Quando si rende conto di non poterci riuscire,inizia con Lavi una partita straziante che porterà entrambi a gettare le rispettive maschere.*BUON LAVIYU DAY
1. Chapter 1: First step is Denial

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D .Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE** YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!

* * *

**8 LUGLIO 2009 - BUON LAVIYU DAY A TUTTI!**

**ANNUNCIO**: Benvenuti al LaviYu festival, che durerà dal 6 di Giugno fino al 10 di Agosto, periodo che accoglie al suo interno l'appena creato LaviYu Day! Il nostro fandom era assolutamente degno di avere una festa annuale, quindi non sottraetevi al dovere e unitevi alla nostra legione!  
Questo evento vi condurrà attraverso 64 giorni colmi di Lavi Yu, 9 settimane di favolosa celebrazione e l'intero Luglio, il mese dell'amore, e durerà dal 6 Giugno al 10 Agosto.  
Se anche realizzerete una sola cosa per il Festival, potrete comunque dire con orgoglio "Oh SI' celebro il mio LaviYu Festival!"  
E se volete qualche numero, ecco qua:

49 nomi + 13 petali + 1 Lavi + 1 Kanda = 64. TAKE THAT!

Questo messaggio che io ho tradotto per voi è stato diffuso dall'unione dei FANCLUB LAVIYU del WEB, in opposizione al crescente predominio di un certo pair di cui non farò il nome per non inquinare questa pagina XD  
Io ovviamente aderisco con gioia inserendo questo avviso in testa ad ogni mio lavoro per pubblicizzare l'evento.  
Mi raccomando non abbandonate Lavi e YU!  
Come mostrare che festeggiate il LaviYu DAY? Semplice, qualunque cosa dobbiate postare durante questo periodo, fatelo indicando a chiare lettere che è per il LaviYu DAY o LAVIYU FESTIVAL!

Fine messaggio di PROPAGANDA XD

* * *

**Maschere**

**

* * *

**

– **1 –** **First Step is Denial**

* * *

Gli occhi di Kanda si aprirono di scatto e il giovane balzò a sedere sul letto, rendendosi conto con sollievo di essere nella propria stanza, come al solito. Sospirò pesantemente; un'altra giornata stava per iniziare, e ciò che aveva appena lasciato uscendo dal sogno si sarebbe ripresentato ancora e ancora per essere affrontato all'infinito anche nella realtà.

Ormai non ricordava nemmeno più quando il suo mondo perfetto si era capovolto, tutto quello che sapeva era che all'improvviso la sua razionalità era stata spazzata via e la sua mente invasa da pensieri insensati. Almeno per come la vedeva lui, e l'assoluta impossibilità di controllarli lo faceva impazzire.

Mantenere la sua facciata impassibile diventava sempre più difficile, e la sensazione di impotenza che lo assaliva era snervante, intollerabilmente insostenibile.

Kanda Yuu odiava sentirsi debole: soprattutto quando questa sua debolezza portava il nome di Lavi.

Iniziò lentamente a vestirsi, considerando se presentarsi a fare colazione oppure andare direttamente ad allenarsi, evitando il confronto col giovane Bookman. Decise per la seconda opzione.

Come si aspettava però, eseguire tutte le tecniche del mondo con Mugen non distoglieva la sua mente dal problema.

_Lavi..._ _Maledizione, perché non riesco a smettere di pensarci?_

A volte situazioni di estremo pericolo smuovono sentimenti nascosti - indesiderati, puntualizzò mentalmente Kanda - e lui si sentiva vittima di questa beffa della vita.

Quando lo aveva visto corrergli incontro nell'Arca, mentre lui trascinava il corpo privo di sensi di Crowley, aveva sentito uno strano tuffo al cuore e provato l'impulso di lasciar cadere l'altro Esorcista per abbracciare Lavi...

Lo shock di rendersi conto di questo lo aveva di fatto trattenuto dal farlo, ma non cancellava il sollievo che era seguito al vedere il giovane dai capelli rossi ancora vivo.

Qualcosa non andava, si era detto Kanda, non era da lui preoccuparsi per qualcuno, tanto meno di quell'idiota di Lavi. Eppure era così, più si sforzava di negarlo, più sentiva di desiderare la presenza dell'altro Esorcista accanto a sé.

Aveva sperato che fosse solo una conseguenza dello stress per la durissima battaglia, ma la permanenza insieme nell'infermeria gli aveva dato la conferma che non era così: avere Lavi nel letto accanto al suo lo confondeva e lo confortava allo stesso tempo, e si scopriva a sbirciarlo con la coda dell'occhio, per vedere se dormisse, per controllare che stesse bene...

E poi.

Poi Crowley aveva iniziato ad emettere quel rumore insopportabile, Lavi a lamentarsi, l'infermiera a giustificarsi... E lui era scoppiato. Si era infilato la maglia intenzionato a lasciare l'infermeria, e Lavi gli aveva chiesto dove andasse, e... e lui gli aveva risposto...

Ma non era quello il punto, era come lo aveva chiamato, era il fatto che lui aveva incassato senza reagire, come se fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo.

_E' stato solo perché avevo troppa fretta di andarmene..._ Chi voleva prendere in giro?

"Ehi, Yuu-chan dove stai andando?" erano state le parole del giovane Bookman. Avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi, minacciarlo di morte come sempre, invece gli aveva risposto senza battere ciglio, e il cuore gli aveva saltato un battito nel sentire Lavi chiamarlo in quel modo. Si era sentito così strano.

E poi.

Poi Tiedoll si era messo in mezzo, come sempre, e...

_Oh, dannazione!_

Le parole di Lavi continuavano a risuonargli nel cervello, il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome gli strappava ogni volta un brivido, da allora.

Piantò Mugen in terra.

_Maledizione..._

Si era sentito così stupido quando il giorno dopo era scappato dall'infermeria portando Lavi con sé con una scusa; voleva parlargli e poi non ne aveva avuto la forza, né alla fine il tempo, visto che la capo infermiera li aveva prontamente recuperati riportandoli indietro.

Non riusciva a capire quelle strane sensazioni, ed ogni giorno era peggio, avrebbe voluto stare il più lontano possibile da Lavi ma non ci riusciva, anzi si scopriva a cercarlo quando l'altro tardava ad arrivare. Non che il suo comportamento fosse cambiato, il loro incessante litigare per qualunque inezia continuava, ma era diventato una copertura anche per Kanda. Ognuno indossava la sua maschera, ognuno recitava la propria parte nel gioco.

_Non è perché voglio stare insieme a lui, devo solo sapere cosa mi succede... _Di nuovo, chi voleva prendere in giro?

E poi.

Poi erano iniziati i sogni. O gli incubi, dipendeva dal punto di vista. Il primo era cominciato con Lavi che gli scioglieva i capelli, lo pettinava dolcemente e poi intrecciava le lunghe ciocche, come aveva osato fare solo una volta, prima che lui lo minacciasse con Mugen di non farlo mai più... Solo, nel sogno lui godeva di quel tocco, e tutto l'Ordine Oscuro assisteva alla scena, prendendosi gioco di loro, no... _ridendo_ di _lui_.

Questi sogni lo lasciavano ogni volta più scosso, ed iniziava a guardarsi attorno con sospetto, facendo sempre più attenzione a non mostrare la minima emozione sul volto, soprattutto in presenza di Lavi.

Si sedette nell'erba, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

La paura che qualcuno si accorgesse che il suo atteggiamento verso il giovane Bookman era in qualche modo cambiato lo ossessionava.

E poi.

Poi aveva iniziato a desiderare di fare cose il cui solo pensiero lo riempiva di vergogna, così tanto che avrebbe voluto trapassarsi con Mugen, e sostenere lo sguardo di Lavi era diventato quasi impossibile.

Questo non aveva fatto che peggiorare di molto il suo atteggiamento scostante, attirando ancora di più su di sé le attenzioni dell'Esorcista dai capelli rossi, e minando sempre più la sua sanità mentale.

I sogni allora erano cambiati, seguendo di pari passo quei desideri, e quando anche il suo corpo lo aveva tradito reagendo di conseguenza alla brama bruciante che lo possedeva, la sua paura si era trasformata in orrore.

Il desiderio fisico era qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato, che mai avrebbe creduto di provare per qualcuno, tantomeno per un altro uomo, e meno che mai per Lavi.

Eppure, la realtà era lì davanti a lui; solo, gli sfuggiva il perché di quei sentimenti.

Si strinse le ginocchia al petto, poggiandovi sopra le braccia conserte, e affondando il viso al loro interno.

Più si tormentava cercando di reprimere le emozioni che così d'un tratto lo avevano invaso, meno ne veniva a capo.

E poi.

Poi un giorno si era sentito chiamare dalla familiare voce di Lavi mentre stava lasciando la mensa, e si era voltato verso il giovane, che lo salutava rivolgendogli quel suo sorriso disarmante... ed aveva sentito il suo cuore sciogliersi.

Senza altra risposta che il solito "_CHE_" si era girato bruscamente facendo per andarsene, ma l'altro lo aveva abbracciato da dietro, e... un brivido violento lo aveva percorso, una strana sensazione gli aveva preso la bocca dello stomaco, e le sue braccia si erano mosse da sole per stringersi su quelle di Lavi, fremendo.

Ed allora aveva capito. La consapevolezza del significato di quelle emozioni l'aveva trapassato come una lancia, e Kanda si era accasciato al suolo, portandosi le mani alla bocca nel tentativo di impedirsi di vomitare.

- Yuu! - aveva esclamato Lavi allarmato. - Che hai?

- Sta lontano da me! - gli aveva ringhiato contro l'Esorcista Giapponese, allontanandolo da sé con violenza.

Bookman Junior aveva guardato il suo viso sconvolto con un'espressione sorpresa, non comprendendo i motivi di quella reazione, così insolita per lui.

Normalmente si sarebbe limitato a minacciarlo lanciandogli uno sguardo mortale, ma stavolta gli si era rivoltato contro con una furia che non gli conosceva.

Kanda non aveva mai sperimentato quei sintomi, li conosceva al massimo per sentito dire, quindi la sua mente fino a quel momento si era rifiutata di leggerli.

Si era rialzato, e senza una parola, senza voltarsi indietro, aveva lasciato la caffetteria, sotto gli sguardi stupiti dei presenti; ed una volta giunto nella sua stanza, si era lasciato cadere sul letto, giacendovi sopra immobile a fissare il soffitto.

Era rimasto così, in preda allo shock per due giorni, chiuso in quella camera, in stato catatonico. Finché Lenalee, evidentemente preoccupata dalla sua assenza, non era andata a cercarlo e lo aveva trascinato a forza alla caffetteria a mangiare qualcosa.

E la sua vita aveva ripreso lentamente a scorrere, il suo cuore prepotentemente a battere.

l

l

E' una linea sottile quella tra odio e amore: basta un passo per oltrepassarla. Lui aveva fatto quel passo senza accorgersene.

Rendersene conto all'improvviso aveva mandato in frantumi la maschera di impassibilità che indossava ogni giorno sul volto, tutte le sue difese erano cadute e si era ritrovato in ginocchio, incapace di accettare quel sentimento.

_L'amore rende deboli e fa solo soffrire, è inutile e ridicolo, non posso esserne caduto vittima! I sentimenti sono solo un intralcio ai miei compiti, una distrazione non necessaria e pericolosa, non posso permettermi di provarne..._

Eppure c'erano, e lo possedevano.

l

l

Ogni giorno, da quando aveva realizzato quale fosse la sua malattia, la sua mente ripercorreva tutte le tappe che lo avevano portato fin lì, continuando caparbiamente a rifiutarsi di accettare il responso, e la cosa gli stava facendo davvero perdere la ragione.

Si alzò, avvicinandosi ad uno degli alberi e scagliando un pugno con tutta la forza di cui era capace contro il tronco nodoso.

Era _impossibile_. Lui _non amava _Lavi. Non era vero. Non _poteva_ essere vero. Lui non voleva che lo fosse.

l

First step is DENIAL.

l

l

Lavi aveva notato lo strano cambiamento nel modo di Yuu di guardarlo, e la cosa lo incuriosiva molto. Era un semplice guizzo, durava solo pochi secondi prima che l'Esorcista Giapponese lo coprisse con uno dei soliti sguardi gelidi, irati, o neutri, e Bookman Junior vi leggeva ogni volta emozioni differenti. Emozioni, che era sicuro Kanda non possedesse, ma che invece erano lì, anche se solo per qualche istante.

Quando sull'Arca gli era corso incontro per abbracciarlo, aveva pensato di essersi sbagliato ad interpretare la luce nello sguardo di Kanda come sollievo, sapeva che era troppo sperare che gli importasse qualcosa se lui era ancora vivo.

Poi mentre erano in infermeria aveva notato sempre più spesso lo sguardo dell'altro indugiare su di lui quando pensava che non se ne accorgesse, e aveva letto confusione e preoccupazione sul viso di Yuu.

Ma la cosa più strana era stata la risposta che aveva dato quando gli aveva chiesto dove andasse, vedendolo intenzionato a lasciare l'infermeria.

Non per il contenuto, ma proprio per il fatto che gli aveva risposto senza reagire male. Lui lo aveva chiamato per nome, aggiungendo persino un suffisso vezzeggiativo, e Yuu non aveva fatto una piega: niente urla, né insulti, né minacce.

Ne era quasi rimasto traumatizzato, pensando che stesse male.

Poi lo aveva trascinato via dall'infermeria con una scusa assurda, e sembrava sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, quando erano stati ripresi.

La curiosità di Lavi cresceva sempre più, ma da quel giorno Kanda si era fatto sfuggente. Pareva evitarlo di proposito, e le volte che riusciva a trovarlo gli rivolgeva quello strano sguardo, quel guizzo che solo lui riusciva a cogliere prima che l'altro riprendesse il controllo ripristinando la sua maschera di ghiaccio.

E quello che vi leggeva di volta in volta lo lasciava sconcertato: sollievo e paura, rimpianto, tristezza, rabbia... Ogni giorno che passava il tormento interiore che Yuu sembrava attraversare evolveva, i sentimenti che i suoi occhi trasmettevano diventavano più profondi, e mutavano come se seguissero un percorso preciso.

Lavi iniziò a scorgervi profonda amarezza, e poi qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato Yuu potesse provare: desiderio.

A volte velato, a volte bruciante. E lui si domandava verso chi fosse rivolto; perché, quando ogni tanto si azzardava a buttargli un braccio al collo a tradimento, lo sentiva fremere sotto il suo tocco e allorché si voltava poteva leggergli negli occhi quel desiderio, subito sostituito da disgusto spesso misto a imbarazzo, come se si aspettasse che fosse qualcun altro ad abbracciarlo, e lo scoprire che era semplicemente lui, Lavi, come sempre, lo urtasse.

Chi si aspettava? Non riusciva davvero ad immaginarlo, e la reazione sempre più brusca di Yuu non faceva che aumentare la sua curiosità. E di conseguenza lui non lo mollava un attimo.

Quando nella caffetteria Kanda aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio, Bookman Junior aveva creduto di stare per scoprire il suo segreto, invece Yuu era crollato in terra subito dopo.

Non stava bene e cercava solo un appiglio per non cadere, e lui non era stato in grado di sostenerlo, e... si era subito precipitato ad aiutarlo, preoccupato, ma Yuu l'aveva allontanato con forza.

E quando gli aveva urlato contro di non toccarlo, improvvisamente Lavi aveva capito: ce l'aveva con lui per qualcosa, quello che aveva scambiato per desiderio era solo rancore, e ne era proprio lui l'oggetto.

Poi Yuu si era alzato, andandosene con rabbia, e non l'aveva più rivisto per tutto il giorno successivo.

Quando però anche il giorno seguente Kanda non si era presentato né in mensa né al posto dove usava allenarsi, Lavi, non sapendo più cosa fare, si era recato alla sua stanza.

Aveva bussato, l'aveva chiamato, si era scusato e l'aveva persino supplicato, ma aveva avuto in risposta solo il silenzio.

Così aveva chiamato Lenalee.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Step is Anger

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE _YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!_**

l

* * *

l

– **2 – Second step is Anger**

l

* * *

l

La mattina dopo la Lenalee era comparsa in mensa trascinandosi dietro un recalcitrante Kanda dall'aspetto davvero provato.

Lo sguardo cupo e spento, i capelli in disordine, gli abiti stropicciati, il samurai inveiva contro Lenalee, anche se con poca energia.

- Devi mangiare! - lo rimproverava l'Esorcista Cinese. - Ma che ti è preso? Rinchiuderti in camera così.

- Non mi sento di mangiare, e non voglio vedere gente che si immischia in cose che non la riguardano, dannazione! - disse il samurai a denti stretti. - E non intendo restare qui!

- Jerry, preparagli qualcosa. - Kanda fece per protestare, ma Lenalee alzò una mano con espressione eloquente. - Voglio vederti da mio fratello tra un ora, ci siamo capiti? - quindi girò i tacchi ed uscì, scambiando un cenno del capo col cuoco.

Appena fu scomparsa alla vista, Kanda fece per andarsene, ma una mano gli afferrò il braccio, trattenendolo.

Lavi.

- Non vorrai scappar via senza mangiare! - lo rimproverò il giovane Bookman con una strana luce nell'unico occhio verde che a Kanda parve quasi apprensione. - Lenalee si arrabbierà molto quando lo verrà a sapere...

_No, impossibile._ Non poteva essere realmente in ansia per lui, rifletté Kanda.

- Non se ne accorgerà nemmeno. - brontolò; Lavi sollevò un sopracciglio mollandolo e portandosi le mani ai fianchi. - Non vorrai fare la spia! - sibilò allora rivolgendogli un'occhiata incredula.

- No, sono io la spia. - informò tutti Jerry sorridendo radioso. - Ora siediti lì buono che ti porto la colazione. Mangerai a costo di farti imboccare da Lavi!

A quelle parole Kanda impallidì, e si sedette subito, seguito dal giovane dai capelli rossi che gli si sistemò accanto.

- Qualsiasi cosa sia mi dispiace OK? Non so cosa ho fatto ma non l'ho fatto apposta, davvero. - mormorò con aria preoccupata.

- Non so di che parli, Baka Usagi. - fu la risposta piatta dell'Esorcista Giapponese.

- Non... Non ce l'hai con me? - chiese sorpreso l'apprendista Bookman.

Kanda scosse il capo, continuando ad evitare lo sguardo dell'altro; a quell'affermazione però il giovane lo abbracciò di colpo.

- Mollami, idiota! - ruggì il samurai divincolandosi, e gli assestò un pugno.

Lavi gemette, e sorrise in risposta, felice di essere stato perdonato. Perché quello era il modo di Kanda di dirgli 'non sono arrabbiato'.

L'osservò mangiare fino all'ultimo boccone, e poi lo scortò da Komui, che li attendeva entrambi.

Aveva una missione da affidare loro, scoprì Kanda con profondo disappunto: sarebbero partiti insieme il giorno seguente.

l

l

Kanda colpì nuovamente l'albero, con tutta la disperazione che aveva nel cuore.

Una missione con Lavi, giorni e giorni a dividere la stessa stanza, a stare fianco a fianco, a sentirlo parlare... Non era sicuro di reggere. No, non era esatto: era certo di non poterlo sopportare.

Bookman Junior lo aveva raggiunto e stava osservando da qualche minuto, scosso dal suo comportamento così insolito.

Meravigliato che non si fosse accorto subito della sua presenza come succedeva sempre, lo chiamò.

- Yuu? - il giovane si voltò di scatto, ricomponendosi.

Di nuovo, Lavi lesse nei suoi occhi sorpresa, vergogna, e qualcos'altro... Languore? E anche... era davvero desiderio? - Dobbiamo andare. - disse semplicemente, ignorando la reazione di Kanda.

Questi annuì, rivestendosi, ed incamminandosi di fianco a lui.

l

l

Viaggiare in treno non gli era mai pesato tanto, avrebbe volentieri lasciato lo scompartimento per starsene da solo a soffrire in pace, ma non voleva mostrarsi agitato, né tantomeno rivelare di sentirsi a disagio.

Lavi dormiva beatamente accanto a lui, e due Finder sedevano loro di fronte.

Kanda mantenne caparbiamente la sua maschera stoica, mentre dentro di lui si agitavano sentimenti contrastanti: continuava a maledire sé stesso e la sua sfortuna, oltre che Lavi, il mondo, il destino e quant'altro.

Non poteva più negare i sentimenti che provava, ma sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbero mai stati ricambiati, e il dolore profondo che questa consapevolezza portava con sé lo torturava incessantemente. Anche se cercava di soffocare tutto dietro la sua facciata glaciale, quell'amore era sempre lì e lo consumava lentamente, tanto che aveva iniziato a compiangersi.

Si chiedeva perché una cosa del genere era capitata proprio a lui, e perché tra tutti, proprio di Lavi si era dovuto innamorare.

Tutta colpa del suo continuo stargli attorno, delle libertà che si prendeva, del suo dannato sorriso fasullo... Avrebbe voluto dargli una bella lezione, pestarlo a dovere, ma in fondo sapeva che il giovane dai capelli rossi non aveva nessuna colpa.

Sbirciò di nuovo il compagno addormentato: sembrava così indifeso nel sonno, o forse era solo l'unico momento in cui stava tranquillo, si disse Kanda.

Una curva improvvisa fece scivolare Lavi verso di lui, e il viso del giovane gli si adagiò sulla spalla: colto alla sprovvista, Kanda si irrigidì immediatamente ed i lineamenti del suo volto si tesero. Notandolo, i due finder balzarono sul sedile quasi stessero sui carboni ardenti, e quando Lavi abbracciò il samurai come fosse un cuscino, sbiancarono iniziando a tremare, prevedendo un gran brutto risveglio per il povero apprendista Bookman.

Kanda commentò con un "_CHE_" e sbuffò irritato, rivolgendo a Lavi un'occhiata omicida e facendo per muoversi; a quel punto i Finder se la diedero a gambe strillando terrorizzati. Kanda li guardò scappare con disgusto.

- Idioti. - mormorò mentre liberava un braccio e raddrizzava Lavi contro di sé, posandogli poi un bacio sui capelli. Quindi, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio, cercò di sistemarlo semplicemente appoggiato alla propria spalla per poi fingere di dormire, ma il giovane Bookman alzò il viso a guardarlo, assonnato e confuso.

- Yuu? Cosa... - iniziò a dire ma l'altro Esorcista non lo lasciò finire.

- Mi sei scivolato addosso, pensando di usarmi come il tuo fottuto cuscino. - dichiarò Kanda in tono caustico.

- Oh. - esclamò Lavi incredulo. - Come mai sono ancora intero?

- Ringrazia i due idioti là fuori, che sono scappati alla velocità della luce piagnucolando in maniera vergognosa. - Kanda rivolse un'occhiata disgustata verso la porta dello scompartimento. - Mi hanno fatto passare la voglia di piantarti un gomito nello stomaco per rimetterti al tuo posto.

- Troppo buono Yuu-chan. - replicò Lavi facendo il broncio.

Allo sguardo truce che gli fu rivolto per quelle parole, il giovane alzò le mani in segno di resa, ridacchiando nervosamente. Sbuffando contrariato Kanda incrociò le braccia al petto, poi si risistemò al proprio posto fingendo di voler dormire.

Lavi lo osservò per un momento, domandandosi se la sensazione di essere baciato sulla fronte fosse stata reale, o solo uno scherzo del sonno, perché c'era solo Yuu con lui, e non avrebbe mai...

Scosse la testa scacciando il pensiero e si alzò, sistemandosi di fronte al compagno questa volta, onde evitare altri incidenti.

l

I due Finder accostarono l'orecchio alla porta dello scompartimento, aspettandosi urla atroci da un attimo all'altro, ma ci fu solo silenzio. Si guardarono in volto, perplessi, ma non osarono affacciarsi dentro...

Quindi dopo qualche minuto udirono le voci dei due Esorcisti dialogare con tono normale, e la cosa li stupì anche di più. Stringendosi nelle spalle, decisero di andare a procurarsi qualcosa da mangiare.

l

Kanda osservò il compagno scivolare nuovamente nel sonno, e quando fu certo che dormisse, si spostò al suo fianco, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

_Perché sto facendo una cosa così stupida? Devo essere impazzito... _

Eppure non si mosse, incapace di rinunciare a quel tepore ed alla sensazione di pace che sentiva nel cuore quando era accanto a Lavi; lentamente, si addormentò anche lui.

Bookman Junior avvertì qualcosa spostarsi contro di lui ed aprì l'unico occhio, mettendo a fuoco il corpo che gli stava scivolando sopra, e sobbalzò realizzando che si trattava di Kanda. Come mai era seduto accanto a lui? Sorrise notando quanto serena fosse la sua espressione durante il sonno, sembrava quasi un angelo, e invece si comportava come un demone quando era sveglio... Lo adagiò gentilmente con le testa posata sulla propria gamba, facendo attenzione a non destarlo.

Proprio in quel momento rientrarono i Finder, emettendo un'esclamazione di sorpresa nel vedere Kanda pacificamente addormentato disteso sulle ginocchia di Lavi.

Questi gli fece cenno di non fare rumore, ma era ormai troppo tardi, il samurai aprì gli occhi e sollevò il capo, rimettendosi seduto, e incontrò lo sguardo interdetto del giovane Bookman.

Di nuovo, Lavi lesse nei suoi occhi vergogna, amarezza e dolore... Paura e rabbia.

- Che ci facevo steso su di te! - l'accusò subito l'altro Esorcista.

- Dimmelo tu... - ritorse Lavi con un sorriso.

- Io... devo essermi addormentato senza volere... - ora Kanda appariva confuso.

- Yuu... C'è qualcosa che non va? - azzardò l'apprendista Bookman, scrutando attentamente il compagno. - Sembri... sofferente.

- Sto benissimo! - sibilò questi riguadagnando il suo atteggiamento irritato.. - E comunque non ti riguarda! - Lavi lo fissò serio, e Kanda si sedette a debita distanza da lui incrociando nuovamente le braccia, i lineamenti tesi e l'espressione contrariata.

Si era comportato così solo un'altra volta, quando era caduto il terzo petalo... Un brivido percorse la schiena di Lavi: che il Loto avesse perso un altro petalo? Yuu non glielo avrebbe mai detto, quindi era inutile chiedere...

Sospirò.

I Finder, che avevano assistito pietrificati alla scena, si sistemarono titubanti di rimpetto ai due giovani, porgendo loro il cibo che avevano preso. Kanda lo rifiutò, come previsto, e Lavi prese a mangiare lanciandogli di tanto in tanto un'occhiata ansiosa.

Il resto del viaggio si svolse senza incidenti, e finalmente raggiunsero la cittadina in cui li attendeva il loro contatto.

l

l

Il terzo Finder li condusse alla locanda dove avrebbero alloggiato e, dopo averli messi al corrente della situazione, li guidò per le vie della città.

Esaminarono diversi posti, parlando con molta gente, ed alla fine si fecero un'idea del luogo nel quale con buona probabilità si trovava l'Innocence.

Durante tutto il tempo Lavi aveva sentito lo sguardo di Kanda puntato su di sé, e quando si era voltato, aveva colto sempre quella strana espressione, quel miscuglio di emozioni così estraneo al giovane.

E la sua preoccupazione era aumentata.

Ma la cosa che più di tutte lo angosciava, era che Yuu rifiutava caparbiamente di rivolgergli la parola da quando avevano messo piede in quel maledetto posto. Tuttavia per il momento non poteva farci nulla. Avrebbe sistemato le cose in seguito, si ripromise.

La missione si rivelò di routine; avevano spazzato via un pugno di Level 1 e recuperato l'Innocence senza difficoltà, e... Kanda aveva svolto meccanicamente il suo lavoro, in silenzio.

Ogni volta che aveva provato a parlargli, l'altro l'aveva semplicemente guardato con quella strana luce negli occhi, e si era allontanato senza rispondere.

Ora, a missione conclusa, Lavi era deciso a chiarire quella faccenda prima di impazzire. Rientrarono alla locanda, i Finder che parlavano allegramente, lieti di aver portato a termine con successo la missione, il samurai contrariato come al solito.

Sarebbero ripartiti solo il giorno dopo, quindi avrebbe avuto modo di parlargli da solo dopo aver cenato.

Una volta in stanza, Kanda si girò subito verso il proprio letto come aveva fatto in quegli ultimi tre giorni, e Lavi gli si avvicinò, prendendolo per le spalle e facendolo voltare: il modo in cui l'altro lo guardò lo sconvolse. Le labbra gli tremavano e la sua espressione era un misto di aspettativa e paura.

- Che ti succede Yuu? E' da quando è iniziata questa maledetta missione che ti comporti in modo assurdo. - Kanda distolse gli occhi da lui. - Yuu... Mi guardi sempre in maniera così strana, e non capisco se è colpa mia o se hai bisogno del mio aiuto e non riesci a dirmelo... - l'altro giovane risollevò il viso: ancora quello sguardo, ora bruciante. - Anche adesso. Mi guardi come se desiderassi qualcosa e non riesco a capire perché. - Kanda fece per allontanarsi, scansandolo bruscamente. - Yuu! Rispondimi stavolta! Ho bisogno di sapere! - esclamò Lavi scuotendolo appena per le spalle, e l'espressione del giovane cambiò di colpo.

La rabbia si impossessò di lui ed afferrò le braccia dell'altro con forza, spingendolo contro il muro mentre lo fissava con occhi roventi. Lavi boccheggiò incredulo, sostenendosi a lui.

- Mi chiedi perché ti guardo così... Perché è te che desidero con tutto me stesso! Perché ti amo maledizione! Anche se non sai quanto non lo vorrei, _ti amo_, e vorrei morire... - la voce gli si bloccò in gola su quelle ultime parole.

L'apprendista Bookman fu raggelato da quella dichiarazione, e lo fissò attonito.

- Dio Yuu, era questo... - lo abbracciò, e Kanda lo strinse così forte da togliergli il fiato, poi sollevò il viso protendendosi in avanti. - No... - Lavi gli posò due dita sulle labbra. - Non è possibile... - scosse la testa. - Yuu... non sei serio, vero? Dimmi che è uno scherzo.

- Uno scherzo... - mormorò Kanda, incredulo. - Certo.

_Cosa ti aspettavi?_

Lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e si scostò da lui.

Bookman Junior gli lesse negli occhi un dolore così profondo che sentì una fitta al cuore. Kanda indietreggiò di un passo, vacillando, e Lavi avanzò appena, allungando il braccio per afferrarlo ed impedirgli di cadere all'indietro, abbracciandolo di nuovo stretto a sé.

- Ti giuro Yuu, mi dispiace... - mormorò il giovane. - Io ti considero un caro amico, un compagno... sei importante per me... ma non così.

- Non compatirmi! - esplose Kanda liberandosi bruscamente. - Non lo sopporto...

Indietreggiò ancora, appoggiandosi all'altra parete con entrambe le mani.

_Perché.. Perché non posso strapparmi il cuore dal petto e farlo smettere di battere per lui... Perché devo amare disperatamente questo idiota senza sentimenti e senz'anima..._

Colpì il muro con violenza, il corpo tremante per la rabbia e il dolore.

- Yuu... - Lavi protese una mano facendo per avvicinarsi, ma Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo feroce inclinando appena il viso verso di lui.

- Vattene. - gli ordinò con un tono così cupo che Lavi ne ebbe paura.

Sebbene avesse il timore che l'altro Esorcista potesse fare qualche sciocchezza in quello stato, il giovane Bookman uscì dalla stanza senza discutere, e Kanda lo sentì chiudere piano la porta dietro di sé.

Allora si lasciò scivolare in terra, poggiando la testa contro la parete, il respiro irregolare e le mani strette spasmodicamente a pugno.

Si conficcò le unghie nella carne, maledicendo Lavi e sé stesso, il mondo e gli Dèi che gli avevano fatto una cosa del genere, e Lavi sentì un urlo terribile mentre scendeva le scale: si voltò indietro, impotente.

Second step is ANGER.


	3. 3rd step is Bargaining,4th is Depression

**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo, e non il Diavolo sa dove lasciandolo da solo alla mercè di tre Noah imbecilli, di uno spione albino e di un abominio... *tira fuori le carte di Magic* "Posso giocare un ERADICATE sulla creatura?" u_u  
****  
ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

l

* * *

l

– **3 – ****Third step is BARGAINING, Forth is DEPRESSION**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

l

I Finder si precipitarono fuori della loro stanza, temendo di trovarsi di fronte a qualche spettacolo agghiacciante, e invece videro unicamente Lavi, paralizzato a metà della rampa di scale, voltato a mezzo verso di loro.

Uno dei tre si fece avanti, esprimendo le paure di tutti.

- Lavi-san, cosa...?

- Oh, va tutto bene... L'ho solo fatto arrabbiare, ma gli passerà, come sempre. - le sue parole però contraddicevano il tono con cui le aveva pronunciate, rendendo la menzogna poco credibile anche dietro al sorriso che l'accompagnava.

Il vecchio panda l'avrebbe capito subito, ma i poveri Finder non ne erano in grado per sua fortuna. Ridacchiarono, tornando a dormire.

Lavi scese dabbasso, uscendo fuori dalla locanda e sedendo sui gradini di legno, il dolore di Kanda impresso nella sua memoria, ugualmente disperato.

Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa pensare, teneva così tanto a Yuu ma non provava per lui gli stessi sentimenti.

Inoltre... in quanto Bookman ogni tipo di legame col mondo gli era proibito, perché lasciarsi coinvolgere inquinava la storia e minava la sua obiettività nel registrare gli eventi. Almeno questa era la posizione del vecchio, ed a sentire lui, del clan.

Lavi scosse il capo: doveva parlargli, aveva bisogno del suo consiglio. Si diresse verso il telefono nell'atrio, e vi collegò il suo golem.

l

l

Ripreso il controllo di sé, Kanda lasciò la stanza. Aveva bisogno di prendere aria, di riflettere su come venire a capo di quella situazione, da solo e in pace. Era arrivato in fondo alle scale quando colse frammenti di una conversazione. La voce che parlava era quella di Lavi, al telefono con qualcuno.

- Sì, mi hai capito bene! - stava dicendo Bookman Junior in tono alquanto agitato, sebbene parlasse quasi sotto voce. - Andiamo vecchio, ho bisogno di aiuto... Kanda, sì, proprio lui... Ha detto che mi ama, sì in _quel_ senso dannazione, mi stai ascoltando? Non so che fare!

"Non fare assolutamente niente!" fu la risposta dall'altro capo del telefono. "Ne discutiamo appena torni."

- Con chi... stavi parlando... - mormorò il samurai come se l'avessero pugnalato. Lavi lasciò cadere la cornetta, girandosi. - A chi l'hai detto? A moyashi scommetto, per farti quattro risate alle mie spalle! - l'accusò poi con astio. Lavi scosse il capo.

- No Yuu, era Bookman. - rispose. - Io...

- L'hai detto al vecchio? - Kanda lo fissò, incredulo.

- Cerca di capire, te ne esci all'improvviso con una cosa del genere, e... - allargò le braccia in un gesto di muta disperazione. - Non sapevo che fare, che pensare, avevo bisogno del suo consiglio...

Sconvolto, Kanda uscì fuori, seguito dal giovane Bookman, e si lasciò andare sulle scale dell'ingresso, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Non aveva mai provato tanta vergogna.

- Yuu... - mormorò Lavi; gli sedette accanto, sentendosi sempre più impotente.

- Piantala di compatirmi ho detto! E smetti di chiamarmi per nome! - Kanda era quasi sul punto di gridare, il corpo tremante sì di collera, ma anche per l'intensità delle emozioni che lo possedevano. Lavi ne incontrò lo sguardo, costernato. - Se solo potessi tornare indietro e tenere per me questa dannata follia! - inveì ancora, sbattendo un pugno sul ballatoio.

Era tornato ad indossare la sua maschera d'ira, con cui copriva tutti gli altri sentimenti che provava.

Si irrigidì di colpo, e quando si voltò verso Lavi il suo sguardo era vuoto; quando gli parlò ancora, la sua voce era solo un'eco dell'oltretomba, e Bookman Junior ne fu sgomento.

- Ignora quello che ti ho detto. Non ero in me. - disse semplicemente; quindi si voltò, rientrando nella locanda.

Una volta giunto nella loro stanza, Kanda si lasciò cadere sul letto, senza forze.

_Farei qualunque cosa per cancellare questi sentimenti. Se solo mi fosse concesso di dimenticare tutto, se solo potessi avere una seconda possibilità..._

l_  
_

Third step is BARGAINING.

l

l

Lavi tornò in camera solo molto più tardi, trovando Kanda abbandonato sul letto, ancora vestito. Non un suono proveniva da lui, eppure il giovane Bookman avrebbe giurato che fosse sveglio; tuttavia, badò a non fare il minimo rumore mentre si svestiva per infilarsi sotto le coperte. Nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a dormire, ma almeno ci avrebbe provato.

Come previsto, l'alba lo ritrovò esattamente come si era coricato, ed a quel punto era piuttosto inutile illudersi che il sonno sarebbe arrivato; quindi Lavi si alzò, indossò la Divisa ed uscì, scendendo nella hall in attesa degli altri.

Dopo poco anche Kanda lo raggiunse e si sedette in silenzio, sul viso la solita maschera di ghiaccio.

Sembrava più bravo di lui nel mentire, nonostante entrambi si fossero esercitati tutta la vita.

Quando anche i Finder si mostrarono nella sala comune, Lavi fece del suo meglio per rimettere insieme la propria di maschera, salutandoli con il suo sorriso più smagliante.

Sembrava tutto così normale, un Kanda contrariato e un Lavi sorridente... Se non fosse stato che il primo non rivolgeva più la parola al secondo.

Ma anche quello i Finder non potevano capirlo.

Il viaggio di ritorno in treno fu la cosa più straziante che Kanda avesse mai dovuto sopportare, con Lavi che parlava e rideva senza sosta insieme ai tre Finder.

Detestava profondamente quel lato del carattere del futuro Bookman, o forse avrebbe dovuto dire che odiava il fatto che la sua vita fosse tutta una finzione subordinata al suo essere Bookman. Lavi indossava perennemente una maschera, e recitava di volta in volta una parte predefinita.

Certo, lui non era diverso in fin dei conti, la maschera di indifferenza o di rabbia con cui celava al mondo le sue vere emozioni rivaleggiava con quelle del giovane dai capelli rossi, e il fatto che entrambi ne fossero consapevoli e riuscissero a leggersi l'un l'altro lo infastidiva molto.

No, non era esatto, lui odiava a morte che Lavi gli leggesse nel cuore, che identificasse le sue emozioni anche dietro la maschera, perché lo faceva sentire debole e indifeso con lui.

E odiava anche l'essere conscio che tutto dell'altro era falso, perché si rendeva conto di essersi innamorato di qualcuno che, di fatto, non esisteva.

- _CHE_. - esclamò irritato, più con sé stesso che con qualcuno dei presenti in particolare, ma l'effetto fu di troncare la discussione in corso, facendo scappare i Finder di corsa dallo scompartimento blaterando una scusa qualsiasi.

Lavi sospirò, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla, e Kanda continuò a fissare ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino.

l

l

Giunti al Quartier Generale, Kanda si presentò a Komui, consegnò l'Innocence, fece il suo rapporto come un automa, e poi sparì.

Lavi temeva che si fosse rinchiuso di nuovo nella sua stanza e non sapeva che fare, non voleva dargli alcuna falsa speranza, ma nemmeno desiderava che soffrisse così.

Bookman fu molto meno tenero, lo istruì a dovere su cosa doveva fare per dissuadere Kanda, il che includeva il non rimanere mai da solo con lui e il fare leva su orgoglio e vergogna. A Lavi non piaceva l'idea di umiliare Yuu, preferiva semplicemente evitarlo, almeno finché l'altro non se ne fosse fatta una ragione, ma il vecchio era stato categorico: se ci riprovava, doveva sottolineargli che si stava rendendo ridicolo e bla bla bla...

Lavi sospirò, e subito se ne pentì, perché Bookman lo rimproverò immediatamente.

- Smetti di pensarci! Ti deconcentra! Farai degli errori! - il giovane lo fissò mesto e l'anziano mentore continuò. - Lavi. Sei d'accordo con me che è la soluzione migliore, no? Devi scoraggiarlo in ogni modo possibile. - Lavi annuì. - Lui non è niente per te, solo inchiostro sulla carta. - un altro debole sì con il capo. - Bene. Ora finisci il tuo lavoro.

l

l

Per giorni Lavi non intravide Kanda nemmeno da lontano, ma Jerry gli disse che andava a mangiare quando non c'era nessuno, la sera molto tardi o la mattina all'alba. Alle domande insistenti del cuoco rispose semplicemente che avevano litigato e che c'era solo da aspettare che gli passasse, ma l'uomo aveva tutta l'aria di non averla bevuta affatto, anche se non gli chiese altro.

Quello che Bookman temeva non si era verificato; Yuu non aveva cercato di parlargli nemmeno una volta, si limitava ad osservarlo da lontano quando capitava, con quell'espressione di tristezza e desiderio ormai fissa negli occhi scuri.

Lavi dal canto suo, seguiva scrupolosamente le istruzioni del vecchio, mai da solo e mai cercarlo, e si domandava se fosse per quello che Yuu non lo avvicinava, o se stava solo caparbiamente cercando di dimenticare senza riuscirci.

l

l

Al sicuro nella sua stanza, Kanda si appoggiò alla porta, sbuffando. Fare rapporto non gli era mai sembrato così difficile, ma Komui gli era parso soddisfatto ed ora c'era solo da sperare che lo lasciasse in pace per un po'.

Si stese sul letto, il cuore in subbuglio, ogni pensiero rivolto a Lavi mentre i ricordi di ciascun singolo istante che avevano trascorso insieme si riversavano nella sua mente, ed anche i momenti in cui lo tormentava senza fine non gli erano mai sembrati così preziosi, adesso che li aveva perduti.

Lavi era l'aria che respirava, la sua vita era vuota senza di lui; ma ormai era tardi: lo aveva allontanato, e niente sarebbe più stato come prima.

Se solo non gli avesse palesato i propri sentimenti, avrebbe potuto continuare ad averlo al suo fianco, e questo gli provocava un senso di profonda disperazione.

Richiamò alla mente ogni maledetta volta che Lavi l'aveva abbracciato, assaporando di nuovo la sensazione, indugiando in quei ricordi, conscio che erano tutto ciò che gli rimaneva.

Oh, quanto desiderava quel tocco, quanto avrebbe voluto sfiorargli le labbra e... Si domandò come fosse l'amore tra due uomini; data la sua scarsa esperienza di sentimenti in generale, aveva solo una vaga idea della cosa.

Dopo aver passato la vita a guardare con disprezzo e sufficienza le pene d'amore degli altri, marchiando come assurdi quei sentimenti, esserne completamente preda gli sembrava così ironico...

Ormai il tempo aveva perso di significato, e Kanda trascorse interi giorni così, abbandonato alla disperazione, cercando di dimenticare e finendo invece per ricordare anche ciò che non avrebbe voluto.

Infine si rassegnò all'impossibilità di cancellare quei sentimenti, e ricominciò a seguire Lavi a distanza.

l

l

Durante un momento in cui l'oggetto del suo desiderio era in compagnia di Lenalee e dell'irritante moyashi, Kanda approfittò per recarsi in Biblioteca a soddisfare la sua curiosità sul problema che lo affliggeva.

Solo, non sapeva bene cosa cercare. Iniziò a vagare tra i corridoi, guardando qui e là, e infine decidendo di cercare tra i testi medici.

Mentre le sue dita scorrevano i volumi, una voce familiare lo fece trasalire: Bookman era lì e lo fissava incuriosito.

- E' questo il libro che cerchi. - gli disse porgendogli un volume dal titolo incomprensibile. - Quello che vuoi sapere è al capitolo tre, ti ho messo un segno.

Kanda gli rivolse un'occhiata imbarazzata, fece per domandare come lo sapeva, ma richiuse la bocca senza riuscirci. Annuì semplicemente, era abbastanza ovvio che il vecchio avrebbe immaginato le sue lacune...

Fissò il tomo: "Institutiones Theologicae" (1) recitava il titolo, di Jean Bouvier.

- E' una traduzione. - lo rassicurò Bookman. - Troverai le tue risposte.

- Grazie. - rispose secco Kanda e fece per andarsene, ma il vecchio Esorcista lo richiamò.

- Kanda. Io non so se questa sia la tua naturale inclinazione, o se si è trattato solo di un momento di follia, ma... - l'uomo fece una pausa, fissando intensamente l'Esorcista. - Faresti bene ad ignorare tutto e dimenticare, credimi.

- _CHE_. - fu ciò che lasciò le labbra di Kanda in risposta all'esortazione del vecchio Bookman.

Come se non ci avesse provato. Scoccò all'uomo un'occhiata significativa e si voltò, uscendo in silenzio.

Bookman sogghignò fra sé. _Dopo che avrai letto non sarai più tanto sicuro di volerlo, Kanda._

Lavi vide il samurai uscire dalla Biblioteca con un libro in mano, stranamente concentrato su di esso, e si affrettò a rientrare.

Trovò il vecchio mentore seduto alla scrivania, e capì che doveva aver dato lui quel libro a Kanda.

- Che hai dato a Yuu? - chiese a bruciapelo con tono accusatorio.

Bookman sollevò un sopracciglio all'irruenza con la quale Lavi si era appena rivolto a lui; incontrò lo sguardo dell'allievo con durezza.

- Qualcosa che rispondesse alle sue domande. E a te non deve interessare. - rispose fissando il giovane dritto nel suo unico occhio, la voce severa che non lasciava spazio ad ulteriori dibattiti sull'argomento.

Lavi si morse un labbro, ma annuì senza discutere. Avrebbe messo le mani su quel libro non appena Yuu l'avesse portato indietro, anche se non era riuscito a leggerne il titolo aveva memorizzato la copertina: l'avrebbe ritrovato.

l

l

Kanda sedette sul letto, il volume chiuso stretto tra le mani, fissandolo: non che non avesse delle idee in proposito, però...

L'aprì nel punto in cui era il segno, ed iniziò a leggere.

Sodomia. Doveva aspettarsi che il vecchio non avrebbe avuto pietà, se gli aveva dato proprio quel libro c'era un motivo preciso.

Sembrava essere un trattato sulle pratiche sessuali, ed ogni atto era descritto in modo sorprendentemente particolareggiato.

Kanda impallidì man mano che andava avanti nella lettura, apprendendo ogni dettaglio che una relazione del genere avrebbe portato con sé.

Eppure non riusciva a sentire disgusto al pensiero di essere oggetto di quel tipo di rapporto, anzi si domandava cosa si provasse... Arrivato in fondo al capitolo comprese la vera ragione per cui era stato scelto quel particolare titolo: la condanna a caratteri cubitali, senza appello e senza misericordia da parte della chiesa, degli atti sessuali tra lo stesso sesso.

Ecco cos'era, una specie di manuale redatto dalla curia che elencava e condannava ogni pratica sessuale considerata impura o contro natura...

Se con questo pensava di scoraggiarlo si sbagliava, e... Notò una pagina piegata, e aprì in quel punto, rimanendo a bocca aperta mentre leggeva: quello era un suggerimento davvero crudele.

Ma sarebbe servito allo scopo, almeno per il momento. Accantonò il volume sul letto e si concentrò su Lavi, immaginando che fosse lì, accanto a lui...

Più tardi si recò a restituire il libro, ma entrando in Biblioteca si trovò di fronte proprio Lavi. Aveva calcolato che fosse a cenare, invece il giovane era lì, seduto alla scrivania, intento a leggere un grosso tomo.

- Oh, Yuu, appoggialo pure qui, lo metto a posto dopo. - lo invitò l'apprendista Bookman, ma il samurai non si mosse. - So che te lo ha dato il vecchio, e immagino anche perché, è inutile che ti fai scrupoli a mostrarmelo.

- _CHE_. - Kanda gli porse il volume, riluttante, e il suo viso si colorò appena.

- Yuu, non guardarmi così, sai che non è possibile. - Lavi abbozzò un sorriso triste.

- E come dovrei guardarti, dimmelo! - esclamò il giovane, la lunga coda di capelli corvini che ondeggiava per lo scatto improvviso del suo volto. - Ti amo, e non riesco ad impedirmelo! E ti desidero, e... e _ti odio_, perché mi hai fatto questo, perché hai spezzato Yuu Kanda, e... vorrei anche ucciderti. - scosse la testa, ricomponendosi. - Eppure non posso fare a meno di te. - aggiunse quindi in tono pacato.

- Yuu... Sai benissimo che non puoi incolpare me per come ti senti... - il giovane Bookman non avrebbe voluto affrontare quella conversazione, vedere Yuu in un tale stato di prostrazione lo turbava molto.

- TCH... Lo so... Però... se tu non fossi stato così insistente nello starmi attorno non sarebbe successo! E adesso è troppo tardi! - poggiò le mani sulla scrivania, chinandosi verso Lavi, che lo fissava addolorato. - Io...

- Yuu, ti prego, non insistere. Ti stai rendendo ridicolo... - disse infine Lavi. gli occhi dell'Esorcista Giapponese si dilatarono, riempiendosi di collera, ma non fece in tempo a replicare.

- Kanda! - l'improvvisa intrusione lo fece voltare di scatto: Bookman. - Credo sia ora che tu te ne vada. Vedo che leggere il libro non ti è servito.

- Oh, al contrario. - commentò il samurai in tono caustico mentre lasciava la stanza.

Bookman attese che la porta si richiudesse alle spalle di Kanda, quindi si rivolse al proprio allievo con aria soddisfatta.

- Ti sei comportato bene Junior. Continua a non deludermi. - ne scrutò il volto con severità, valutando le sue reazioni; Lavi annuì. - Cerca di non farti più assegnare con lui. - concluse quindi perentorio.

- Certo. - lo assecondò il giovane.

_Perché stava usando la sua maschera anche con Bookman?_

Appena fu solo lesse il libro che Yuu aveva appena restituito, rimanendo sconvolto da cosa il vecchio gli aveva messo in mano di proposito, con l'evidente scopo di umiliarlo.

Sospirò.

Come era potuto succedere che fossero arrivati a quel punto?

l

Due giorni dopo seppe che Yuu era stato mandato in missione con Allen e Lenalee, ma invece di sentirsi sollevato la notizia gli mise ansia, che nascose accuratamente dietro la sua maschera per non incorrere nelle ire del vecchio Bookman.

Si augurò che andasse tutto bene, e Yuu tornasse presto.

l

l

La città era deserta, e la calma innaturale che accolse il loro arrivo per nulla incoraggiante.

La popolazione sembrava essere scappata via da molti giorni a giudicare dalle condizioni delle strade, e dal numero degli edifici crollati la cosa era senz'altro imputabile ad un attacco di Akuma.

Esplorarono i dintorni, quindi fecero base in uno dei palazzi scampati al disastro.

Allen osservava Kanda dare indicazioni ai Finder, scambiare informazioni, esaminare edifici... Gli sembrava assolutamente il solito, gelido, bastardo senza cuore.

Eppure Lenalee gli aveva raccontato di come si comportasse in maniera molto strana da un po' di tempo... Forse era solo più arrabbiato col mondo del solito, concluse.

Dopo non molto si accorsero che il posto non era del tutto abbandonato, vedevano teste far capolino fra le macerie spiandoli in distanza. I Finder andarono a parlare con alcuni di loro, raccogliendo notizie sull'attacco e sull'Innocence, e con un briciolo di fortuna riuscirono a tracciare un'area all'interno della quale essa avrebbe dovuto trovarsi: l'indomani l'avrebbero certamente recuperata.

Cenarono con quel poco che i Finder erano riusciti a procurarsi, e Kanda consumò il suo cibo in silenzio, andandosene a dormire subito dopo aver finito. Come sempre.

Allen non ci vedeva proprio niente di insolito. Si era anche lamentato di dover dividere la stanza con lui, esattamente come ogni volta che capitava.

Il mattino dopo quando Allen si svegliò, Kanda non c'era già più, e il giovane Inglese lo trovò che aspettava impaziente nell'atrio, come al solito. Non capiva proprio perché Lenalee gli avesse chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio.

Raggiunsero la zona stabilita, ma non appena ebbero scoperto dove si trovava l'Innocence furono attaccati, anzi circondati. La quantità di Akuma che erano improvvisamente comparsi era davvero spropositata per la scarsa importanza del frammento da recuperare.

O forse gli era sfuggito qualcosa? Kanda tuttavia sembrava entusiasta della cosa, volteggiava nell'aria da un Akuma all'altro facendoli a pezzi in sequenza, Level 1 o Level 2 poco importava.

Allen e Lenalee fecero altrettanto, fino a che non udirono un grido provenire dalle macerie sotto di loro.

Kanda lanciò una rapida occhiata verso la fonte del suono, e vide un guizzo di capelli rossi spostarsi per scappare: fu più che sufficiente a distrarlo.

Dimentico del mostro di fronte a sé gli scoprì il fianco muovendosi per raggiungere la gente in pericolo. E fu colpito, sotto gli sguardi increduli di Allen e Lenalee.

Fu colpito in pieno, e sul volto gli comparve una smorfia amara, mentre insisteva a combattere anche in quelle condizioni.

Yuu Kanda non si dava per vinto, mai. Atterrò nel punto in cui aveva visto far capolino gli abitanti superstiti, sanguinante, ergendosi a difesa contro l'Akuma che stava piombando su di loro.

- _CHE_. - sibilò mascherando una smorfia di dolore.

Incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo atterrito di quella gente. Poi vide che il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si era mosso, rannicchiandosi dietro di lui.

Kanda gli fece da scudo, spazzando via i due Level 1 superstiti con la prima illusione di Mugen.

Quindi, senza aspettare ringraziamenti, voltò le spalle a quella gente preoccupandosi solo dell'Innocence, ed una volta che l'ebbe in mano, si diresse all'edificio che avevano usato come base.

Allen e Lenalee si guardarono sconcertati: avevano davvero visto Kanda difendere volontariamente quelle persone rischiando la sua vita?

Lasciarono ai Finder il compito di rassicurare gli scampati, e seguirono subito l'Esorcista Giapponese, preoccupati per la gravità delle sue ferite.

Ma quando lo raggiunsero si era già bendato da solo, e sedeva contro il muro in un angolo della stanza, pulendo Mugen. Sembrava stare benissimo.

Lenalee scambiò un'occhiata con Allen e sparì nella stanza accanto, rassicurata dalle condizioni di Kanda. Il giovane Inglese entrò nella camera che avrebbe dovuto dividere con l'altro Esorcista, iniziando a spogliarsi.

- Kanda? - azzardò; nessuna risposta. - Stai bene? Non credevo che avresti protetto quella gente. Il freddo e insensibile demone rivela infine di possedere un cuore? - ridacchiò cercando di sdrammatizzare.

Il samurai alzò lo sguardo; sembrava sofferente, ma era normale essendo stato ferito.

- E' stato solo un caso. - affermò gelido. - Quando l'Akuma mi ha colpito sono finito davanti a loro. E comunque non sono affari tuoi moyashi. Ora sta zitto lasciami in pace.

- Il nome è Allen! Allen! - protestò il giovane Inglese come ogni volta che veniva chiamato con quel nomignolo. - Non sarà invece per quel ragazzo con i capelli rossi? - l'altro Esorcista lo guardò con ferocia, serrando la mascella. - Ti sei distratto a causa sua... E' successo qualcosa tra te e Lavi e ti sentivi in colpa, è per questo che l'hai protetto, vero?

- Dovrei ucciderti per quello che hai appena detto, moyashi. - sibilò Kanda, il tono tagliente e la voce carica di rabbia. - Io non ho niente a che fare con nessun maledetto idiota dai capelli rossi. Piantala di immischiarti nei miei affari con quella tua nauseante aria preoccupata da incapace! E ora vattene, prima che ti uccida davvero.

Allen rimase senza parole cogliendo quanto profondo fosse l'odio nella voce di Kanda. Doveva realmente essere successo qualcosa di grave tra lui e Lavi, anche se non immaginava cosa potesse essere, ma intanto una cosa era certa: lui non voleva dormire nella stessa stanza con l'Esorcista Giapponese quella notte.

Indietreggiò, guadagnando prontamente il corridoio, ma non si allontanò subito, si appostò per sbirciare dentro: Lenalee si era tanto raccomandata di controllare che il samurai stesse _davvero_ bene.

Lo spettacolo che si parò davanti ai suoi occhi lasciò Allen sgomento: Kanda aveva posato Mugen in terra al suo fianco, abbandonandosi contro la parete, l'espressione profondamente sofferente, negli occhi una luce disperata. Poi aveva chinato il volto in avanti, la lunga frangia che gli copriva gli occhi e un angolo della bocca piegato in una smorfia amara, e...

Allen sbatté più volte le palpebre, vedendo una scia umida solcare prima una guancia del giovane e poi l'altra, mentre giaceva lì come morto...

Kanda stava... piangendo? Impossibile...

Allen continuò a guardare, pietrificato, mentre Kanda si portava una mano al viso, sollevando la testa al cielo con un ghigno terribile sulle labbra.

Tremando, l'Esorcista Inglese strisciò via, intenzionato ad intrufolarsi nella stanza di Lenalee.

l

l

Kanda rise mentalmente di sé stesso, e la sua bocca s'incurvò appena.

L'insopportabile Inglese aveva ragione, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Lavi, ogni fottuto istante di quella maledetta missione; era colpa sua se si era distratto, sua se l'avevano colpito, sempre sua se ora giaceva in terra ferito e disperato...

Eppure continuava a richiamare alla mente quei ricordi, a sognare di lui, a desiderarlo disperatamente...

Una lacrima gli sfuggì da un occhio, subito seguita da una seconda dall'altro, e Kanda si coprì il volto, mentre la sua maschera andava in pezzi miseramente e i suoi lineamenti distorti in una smorfia crudele.

Si asciugò quelle lacrime, abbandonandosi sul letto, ancora una volta sconfitto.

l

Forth step is DEPRESSION.

l

* * *

l

**NOTE:**

(1) Institutiones Theologicae, prima stampa nel 1817. L'opera originale è in latino, ma ne è stato tradotto un estratto, la Dissertatio in sextum decalogi præceptum, che è una specie di manuale per confessori relativo alle questioni sessuali. L'estremo dettaglio delle descrizioni delle pratiche condannate ne ha fatto un "classico" della letteratura erotica, garantendogli infinite ristampe, le cui motivazioni probabilmente non avrebbero fatto felice il reverendo padre autore del testo.

Il cap. III, art. II, tratta della sodomia.


	4. Chapter 4: Through True Depression

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******

* * *

**

**- 4 – Through true Depression**

**

* * *

**

Un lieve bussare riscosse Lenalee dal sonno che lentamente si stava impadronendo di lei; si alzò mormorando un 'arrivo' un po' impastato, raggiungendo la porta. Quando l'aprì però quasi sobbalzò vedendosi davanti Allen nello stato in cui era.

- Allen-kun... Che è successo? - esclamò preoccupata.

- Kanda... Kanda piangeva... - balbettò Allen rivolgendole uno sguardo genuinamente atterrito. La ragazza ridacchiò, sollevata di apprendere che era solo una sciocchezza.

- Hai sicuramente visto male, - rassicurò il giovane con un sorriso comprensivo - Kanda non ha mai pianto una sola volta da che lo conosco, e siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme...

- Ma... Sembrava... - obiettò Allen per nulla convinto della cosa, gesticolando agitato.

- Ti sbagli certamente. - insistette Lenalee, afferrandolo per una mano e trascinandolo per il corridoio deserto. - Vieni con me, te lo proverò.

Si affacciarono con cautela nella stanza attualmente occupata dai due Esorcisti, e videro la sagoma di Kanda distesa su uno dei letti, il respiro regolare, l'espressione appena sofferente.

- A me sembra tutto normale. - sussurrò la ragazza Cinese.

- Ma... E' impossibile, poco fa era steso in terra, sconvolto... - ribatté Allen sottovoce, confuso.

Lenalee gli sorrise di nuovo, gettando un'altra occhiata a Kanda e poi tornando a rivolgersi al compagno.

- Come vedi dorme relativamente tranquillo per le ferite che ha. - disse piano, timorosa di disturbare il sonno di Kanda.

- Però... non voglio restare con lui. - Allen era certo di ciò che aveva visto, anche se lei non gli credeva; assunse un'espressione lacrimosa, e Lenalee sospirò.

- D'accordo, puoi dormire in camera mia, ma starai sul pavimento. - concesse rassegnata tornando sui suoi passi per godersi il meritato riposo.

Allen annuì seguendola prontamente: qualunque cosa, ma non restare in stanza con Kanda.

* * *

Il giovane Inglese non si capacitava di quello cui aveva assistito e anche se Kanda si comportava come se nulla fosse mai accaduto, appena dopo il loro rientro alla sede dell'Ordine Oscuro si recò a parlare con Lavi.

- Ehi, Allen. Bentornato. - Bookman Junior lo accolse col suo perenne sorriso, e lui ricambiò il saluto. - Mi cercavi? - disse quindi, notando l'espressione seria dell'altro Esorcista. Questi annuì.

- Lavi... Se è successo qualcosa tra te e Kanda, dovresti fare in modo di chiarire, perché... - esordì serio, ma l'apprendista Bookman non lo lasciò finire la frase.

- Non è successo proprio niente Allen, credimi. - gli assicurò con fare controllato.

- Ma si comporta in modo strano... - cercò di spiegare Allen, la preoccupazione evidente sul viso fanciullesco. - Non aveva mai... - Lavi l'interruppe ancora.

- Allen, se è davvero così, non so cos'abbia ma io non c'entro. Sarà solo più irritato del solito. - affermò come se detenesse la verità assoluta su Kanda, e Allen roteò gli occhi incredulo.

- Lavi, l'ho visto piangere! - esclamò fissando dritto nell'unico occhio il suo interlocutore; per un attimo la maschera di Lavi vacillò, ma il giovane continuò a sorridere, nonostante sentisse uno strano gelo impadronirsi di lui.

- Sicuramente ti sei sbagliato. E anche se fosse, come puoi essere così sicuro che sia a causa mia? - replicò quindi in tono calmo, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'altro giovane con espressione neutra.

A quel punto Allen esplose, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania.

- Dannazione Lavi, si è fatto quasi ammazzare per salvare un ragazzo con i capelli rossi, non venirmi a dire che le due cose non sono collegate! Non sono stupido come sembrate credere! - esclamò, gli occhi dilatati per la foga.

Questa volta Lavi mostrò tutto il suo stupore, ma lo sostituì prontamente con un sorriso compiacente.

- Mi dispiace Allen, ma è una cosa che non mi riguarda. - dichiarò con voce priva di emozione, la mano che apriva uno dei libri di fronte a lui con studiata indifferenza. - Ora se vuoi scusarmi, ho del lavoro da fare.

Allen lo guardò incredulo.

- Come puoi essere così insensibile? Dov'è finito il Lavi che conoscevo? - l'accusò allargando le braccia in un gesto sconsolato,

L'apprendista Bookman non rispose, ed Allen lasciò la Biblioteca amareggiato.

Lavi lo guardò uscire, impassibile. _Non è mai esistito, Allen._

L'Esorcista Inglese non riusciva a credere a quel che le sue orecchie avevano appena udito. Era quello dunque il vero volto di Bookman Junior? Credeva davvero che dopo gli avvenimenti dell'Arca il giovane avesse capito il valore dell'amicizia, si era convinto che provasse affetto per tutti loro, e invece... Evidentemente sbagliava, e Road aveva ragione: allora come ora, Lavi non aveva un cuore.

* * *

Bookman Junior si sentiva sottosopra.

_Yuu ha... _

Non poteva essere vero. Allen aveva certamente preso un abbaglio.

_Chi voglio prendere in giro?_

Decise di provare a parlargli per farlo ragionare, sempre che Yuu si facesse trovare... E difatti non riuscì a vederlo.

Scoprì solo diversi giorni più tardi che si era fatto affidare un'altra missione, questa volta in solitario. Quella notizia lo sconvolse, nello stato in cui era non poteva gestire una battaglia tutta da solo, si sarebbe fatto ammazzare! Lo sfiorò il pensiero che forse era quello che stava cercando di ottenere...

La cosa lo fece star male, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, anche se in realtà lui non aveva avuto parte alcuna in quello che era successo.

E poi c'era anche qualcos'altro. Ogni volta che pensava a Yuu avvertiva un dolore sordo dentro il petto, e la paura di perderlo si faceva di giorno in giorno più forte. Iniziò a sognarne la morte, e ogni notte divenne una tortura indicibile, il sonno una prospettiva raccapricciante.

Il vecchio Bookman sembrava non notare il suo stato di prostrazione, ma lui iniziava ad essere pericolosamente vicino al limite di sopportazione, e sentiva che presto sarebbe crollato sotto il peso di quella tensione emotiva.

In più, erano trascorsi già quindici giorni e Yuu non tornava, né si era fatto sentire con Komui, e Lavi non sapeva più che pensare; e nemmeno aveva qualcuno con cui condividere i suoi timori, perché Allen non gli rivolgeva la parola da quel giorno in Biblioteca...

* * *

l

Una porta. Grande. Massiccia. Vecchia e consunta. Di fronte a lui.

Non gli era parsa così mal messa quando era giunto in quella locanda. Non aveva maniglie e un paio di assi erano sollevate proprio a mezza altezza; il pezzo di una catena arrugginita dagli anelli piuttosto larghi penzolava da un gancio sul lato sinistro, mentre all'angolo destro della cornice era appesa una piccola treccia di peperoncini.

Che stranezza.

Gli stipiti erano scrostati, stinti e scheggiati, la vernice azzurra sulle pareti slavata e mal data, frettolosa e parziale, come se avesse dovuto coprire un qualcosa di disdicevole cui quelle mura avevano assistito. Mattoni nudi spiccavano da una certa altezza in su, e diversi colori di pittura erano stati utilizzati per la parte sottostante, dove all'azzurro si intervallava un giallino dorato, a sostenere l'ipotesi che il tutto fosse stato fatto in gran fretta con quel che era a disposizione.

Sangue... Guardò la soglia macchiata per intero di un rosso vermiglio, gli schizzi sul legno delle ante e sul muro adiacente. Cos'era accaduto? Loro alloggiavano lì, non ricordava di aver visto quelle tracce prima...

La sua mente andò immediatamente indietro nel tempo, ricordando la persona con la quale divideva la stanza in quel luogo, ed il cuore gli si fermò nel petto: Lavi...

Aveva... Sì, in quella locanda lui aveva confessato al giovane i propri sentimenti... ed era stato respinto.

Lavi si era fatto beffe di lui, chiedendogli se stesse scherzando. Come se Yuu Kanda potesse mai scherzare su una cosa del genere...

Il dolore che l'aveva trafitto allora si ripresentò vivido e possente a squarciargli il petto, e non poté evitare di appoggiare una mano sulla porta, ansimando, gli occhi sbarrati e fissi. Sotto il peso della sua spinta questa si aprì di colpo, facendolo quasi rovinare in terra colto alla sprovvista dal cambiamento improvviso.

Tutto era silenzio, eppure quel posto avrebbe dovuto essere abitato, i loro Finder si trovavano lì... Lavi era lì. La scia di sangue proseguiva all'interno e Kanda sentì una fitta al cuore ricordando che il giovane Bookman era rimasto fuori sulla veranda dopo la loro _piccola _discussione riguardo i suoi _sentimenti_... Perché allora era lui all'esterno adesso? Come mai non ricordava cos'era successo dopo?

Corse su per le scale, l'ansia che gli pulsava nelle tempie con il rombo del tuono, augurandosi che mentre lui era assente per chissà quale maledetta ragione gli Akuma non avessero attaccato la gente nella locanda.

Anche se una parte di lui odiava Lavi per quel che gli aveva fatto, l'altra continuava ad amarlo disperatamente, e non voleva perderlo.

Spalancò la porta con un calcio, irrompendo all'interno della camera come una furia e guardando con trepidazione tutt'attorno: la traccia rossa conduceva al letto sistemato contro la parete, e qualcuno vi giaceva sopra.

Accantonando il proprio orgoglio Kanda corse verso la figura immersa nella penombra, chinandosi su di essa ed afferrandola con braccia tremanti per voltarla.

- Lavi... - mormorò con voce roca e malferma, ma ciò che vide lo lasciò sconvolto, e le sue mani persero la presa sul corpo che stringevano.

Quella persona era lui. Il volto cinereo, freddo ed inespressivo, era incrostato di sangue; il suo torace era bendato con strisce di stoffa lisa ed intrise completamente della sua linfa vitale ormai rappresa. Toccò il collo dell'altro sé stesso, non trovando alcuna pulsazione.

Era morto.

Solo allora si accorse che, seduto sull'altro letto, qualcuno lo stava fissando divertito.

* * *

Kanda si svegliò di soprassalto, le labbra disposte per urlare il nome di Lavi che invece produssero un suono strozzato più simile ad un lamento. Ansimante, ringraziò la propria debolezza per avergli impedito di rendersi ridicolo agli occhi del Finder che lo accompagnava, facendo sì che il suo corpo sussultasse appena invece che lasciarlo scattare seduto gridando.

- Kanda-san? - chiamò l'uomo che dormiva in terra accanto al letto ove l'Esorcista giaceva, sollevandosi a sedere assonnato. - Come vi sentite?

- Bene. - rispose Kanda in tono piatto, mentendo anche a sé stesso. Ultimamente la sua capacità di mantenere la maschera impassibile dietro la quale celava ogni emozione stupiva anche lui.

Provò a spostarsi. Era febbricitante, le sue ferite si erano infettate e la guarigione ne risultava rallentata. L'Akuma che l'aveva trapassato evidentemente aveva qualcos'altro sulla sua arma oltre al solito maledetto virus cui lui era immune.

Se solo non si fosse distratto di nuovo, tutto ciò non sarebbe mai successo e ora non si troverebbe immobilizzato a letto come un qualunque invalido. Si maledisse per la stupidità dimostrata, e soprattutto per l'estrema emotività che l'aveva portato a quel passo falso.

Il costante pensiero di Lavi lo prostrava a tal punto che si gettava a capofitto in ogni scontro, colpendo alla cieca con l'immagine del giovane dinanzi agli occhi anziché quella del bersaglio.

Oh, sì, avevano recuperato l'Innocence, ma il posto pullulava ancora di Akuma ed in quelle condizioni lui non era in grado di difenderla se li avessero scovati, cosa che non avrebbe tardato ad accadere se non si spostavano al più presto.

Cercò di alzarsi, incurante del dolore che lo dilaniava, anzi assaporandolo e quasi godendone, poiché finché c'era quello non avrebbe più sentito l'altro straziargli il petto ed ottenebrargli la mente. Riuscì a malapena a mettersi a sedere, riaprendo con quel movimento forzato lo squarcio che aveva sul torace ed afflosciandosi da un lato premendo la mano libera contro il bendaggio.

Il Finder lo sorresse prontamente, costringendolo ad adagiarsi di nuovo sul suo giaciglio.

- Avete ancora la febbre alta, non dovete muovervi. - osservò quest'ultimo avvicinando una bacinella colma d'acqua. - Vi cambio la fasciatura, cercate di stare immobile.

- Domattina ci spostiamo. - annunciò Kanda mentre il Finder gli puliva la ferita ed applicava un unguento.

L'uomo lo fissò allarmato, fermandosi a metà del lavoro.

- Ma... non riuscite nemmeno ad alzarvi! - protestò sperando di farlo ragionare. - Dobbiamo aspettare qualche altro giorno, non siete in grado di combattere in questo stato.

Kanda s'irrigidì sotto il tocco dell'infermiere improvvisato; odiava che gli si dicesse cosa poteva o non poteva fare, che si mettesse in dubbio la sua abilità o si contestasse la sua capacità di giudizio.

- Sta zitto! - ruggì scansandolo malamente da sé, gli occhi due pozze nere ardenti di rabbia e per la febbre. - Per domani starò bene abbastanza da camminare.

Il Finder sospirò, sperando che la portentosa abilità di guarigione di Kanda fosse davvero rapida come si vociferava all'interno dell'Ordine Oscuro. Terminò il bendaggio tra le rimostranze del suo paziente e si accucciò nuovamente in terra accanto al letto dell'Esorcista Giapponese, lasciando quest'ultimo in un apparente stato di dormiveglia.

* * *

La mattina seguente il Finder lo trovò in piedi che si chiudeva con difficoltà la Divisa, sostenendosi alla parete su cui era accostato il letto, il volto pallido lucido per il sudore, i capelli scarmigliati liberi sulle spalle, la bocca piegata in una smorfia sofferente.

Non gli disse nulla, semplicemente incontrò lo sguardo di Kanda scambiando un cenno d'intesa e leggendo in quegli occhi scuri tutta la determinazione dell'Esorcista, ma anche quanto ancora stesse male e quanto grande fosse la sua spossatezza. Il leggero rossore sulle guance gli diceva che la febbre era ancora alta, così come i suoi occhi smorti dallo sguardo appannato ed il respiro pesante.

Kanda lo precedette sforzandosi caparbiamente di non barcollare, l'amata Mugen stretta in pugno pronta ad essere estratta al minimo accenno di pericolo. Percorsero le stradine deserte attorno alla locanda procedendo guardinghi verso la periferia della città, cercando un posto isolato dove nascondersi finché Kanda non fosse stato in grado di ripulirla dagli Akuma ancora presenti.

La fortuna però non li accompagnava. Un Level 2 li sorvolò individuandoli e subito planò su di loro a velocità folle.

- Esssorcisssta! Ti ho trovaaato! - gracchiò con voce metallica il mostro assumendo sembianze umanoidi per meglio combattere il nemico.

Kanda estrasse la sua Innocence più velocemente che poté, attivandola e preparandosi all'impatto, che lo scagliò contro il muro alle sue spalle con violenza inaudita.

Il Finder gridò riparandosi dentro un vicolo quando vide Kanda sputare sangue e piegarsi in due sotto l'assalto dell'Akuma. Freneticamente, armeggiò col dispositivo di barriera sperando di farlo funzionare abbastanza da proteggere l'Esorcista Giapponese, ma senza successo; quindi si affacciò timoroso fuori del suo rifugio giusto in tempo per vedere Kanda trapassare la creatura con Mugen e poi fenderla in quattro senza pietà, crollando al suolo subito dopo.

- Kanda-san! - gridò l'uomo correndogli accanto e facendo per sollevarlo, ma il samurai gli rivolse uno sguardo tagliente quanto la spada che maneggiava con tanta perizia, puntellandosi con essa per rimettersi in piedi, ed il povero Finder si fece da parte rinunciando a qualunque altro commento.

Trascinandosi a fatica, di nuovo sanguinante e sul punto di svenire da un momento all'altro, Kanda precedette il suo accompagnatore nel vicolo più vicino; la nota positiva era che, finché era impegnato ad impedirsi di crollare al suolo, la sua mente non avrebbe pensato a Lavi.

Dovevano allontanarsi al più presto, prima che sbucassero altri Akuma attratti dall'esplosione del compagno.

Raggiunto un magazzino isolato ne forzarono la porta, scivolando all'interno. Kanda si appoggiò subito al muro accanto l'ingresso, scivolando a terra privo di sensi sotto lo sguardo allarmato del Finder.

* * *

l

Il mondo di fronte a lui era completamente bianco. Una cortina sottile e candida ammantava ogni cosa fin dove il suo sguardo poteva giungere, eppure non percepiva alcun gelo nell'aria.

Si trovava nel bel mezzo di un sentiero fra alberi dal fusto altissimo, i cui rami fitti e lussureggianti di foglie erano anch'essi completamente ricoperti di neve.

Tutto era insolitamente immobile, non un filo di vento a scompigliargli i capelli, non un suono proveniente dalla boscaglia, nessun movimento fra i rami; il giovane scrutò intorno a sé con interesse, rapito dalla bellezza del luogo, ma soprattutto dal suo pathos.

Bookman gli aveva sempre raccomandato di osservare con maniacale attenzione ogni più insignificante dettaglio, ogni oggetto, particolare, persino l'essenza delle cose, e quel luogo sprigionava un'aura quasi mistica. Le colonnine di pietra che costeggiavano ambo i lati della strada variavano di dimensione ed altezza, a volte sormontate da decorazioni a forma di pagoda, quasi fossero case per i defunti che riposavano in quei luoghi; piccole statue di varie fogge inframezzavano le steli, mescolate con riproduzioni dei Torii (1) a simboleggiare la sacralità del suolo e delle sue tombe.

Era sempre stato affascinato dal modo di vedere la morte del credo Shintoista, con i doni lasciati sul terreno accanto a ciotole in cui i pellegrini lanciavano monete, spesso sparse direttamente davanti le pietre votive. Il cimitero era strutturato su diversi livelli, senza uno schema apparente, con gruppi di lapidi più grandi e massicce e colonnine alte e sottili, tutte con la loro immancabile iscrizione in kanji su un lato, a volte su due o su tutti.

Preghiere e nomi, invocazioni agli Dèi, frammenti di saggezza, molte erano le cose incise su quelle colonne in miniatura. Lavi si spostò di un passo inciampando su qualcosa di inaspettato e cadde a faccia avanti sulla stradina, scoprendo che essa era in realtà una lunghissima scalinata; i gradini larghi ma così sottili da essere seminascosti dal manto nevoso l'avevano tratto in inganno.

Si rialzò lentamente, stupito di non essersi bagnato, e si scrollò di dosso il ghiaccio che avevano raccolto i suoi abiti, proseguendo a salire fra gli alberi verso il tempio Buddista che era sicuro essere in cima alle scale.

Una luce innaturale filtrava fra i tronchi fitti, alcuni imponenti e massicci, altri esili e dall'apparenza fragile; seppure le loro foglie fossero quasi completamente nascoste dalla coltre bianca che le sommergeva il giovane riconobbe che si trattava di cedri. La sensazione che gli dava essere circondato da quella foresta silenziosa era opprimente, così come il candore abbagliante della neve: nemmeno i suoi passi producevano un qualche rumore.

Gettando occhiate rapite a destra ed a sinistra della scalinata procedette guardingo in mezzo al cimitero, e d'un tratto vide dei segni sulla neve: orme di stivali come i suoi. Allarmato, si voltò indietro e poi scrutò di nuovo fra le tombe, il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata mentre la sua mente si interrogava d'improvviso sul perché fosse in quel luogo, solo.

Bookman? No, le tracce erano troppo grandi perché fossero stati i piedi del suo mentore a lasciarle. Si avvicinò al bordo del sentiero, ansimando, eppure il suo fiato non produsse alcuna nuvoletta di vapore nell'aria. Allungò una mano a toccare la sommità di una tomba, come ipnotizzato, ed il suo sguardo cadde su quella immediatamente dietro leggendone l'iscrizione: Kanda Yuu.

Lavi si bloccò, pietrificato. Le orme terminavano proprio lì davanti. Sconvolto, si afferrò con ambo le mani alla colonna di pietra, strofinando con le dita sui kanji come se con quel gesto avesse potuto cancellarli dalla superficie fredda della lapide. Un grido gli sfuggì suo malgrado dalle labbra, tremanti di concentrazione nonostante i movimenti frenetici con cui violava la pace di quella tomba.

- Noooo! - le sue parole si persero nel nulla; non ci fu eco alcuna, come se il suono della sua voce fosse stato assorbito dall'ambiente circostante.

Cadde in ginocchio, artigliando la neve sotto di lui, lo sguardo fisso e la mente in completo black out emozionale. Che fallimento di Bookman era, se si lasciava andare così per l'inchiostro in una delle sue registrazioni. Ma Yuu non era solo una scritta insignificante nel suo riportare la storia, lui era importante.

Non avrebbe dovuto, ma lo considerava il suo migliore amico, nonostante ciò che era successo di recente in quella locanda, a dispetto del fatto che Yuu gli aveva confessato di amarlo. Non poteva accettare la sua morte, no, non voleva. Non _doveva _essere vero!

Un suono lo riscosse dallo stato di shock in cui versava, e Lavi si alzò di scatto girandosi verso la fonte dell'unico rumore che avesse udito fino a quel momento; più avanti, sulle scale.

Veniva da lì.

Riprese a salire, questa volta con foga, un brivido che gli attraversava il corpo come l'adrenalina saturava i suoi sensi. Le scale iniziarono ad essere sormontate dai Torii che annunciavano l'avvicinarsi del Tempio ed il rumore si ripeté, più forte. Sembrava il cozzare di qualcosa contro la nuda pietra.

Lavi oltrepassò l'arco rosso che annunciava una svolta nel sentiero, e si trovò davanti un ragazzino scalzo, accovacciato nella neve; stringeva in mano qualcosa e lo stava sbattendo contro il bordo di uno dei gradini. L'apparizione si voltò a guardarlo. Occhietti scuri dall'aria furba si fissarono nel suo e mani esili mostrarono ciò che in apparenza stava tentando di distruggere: una maschera bianca dai lineamenti anonimi.

Gli sorrise malevolo, i corti capelli neri appiccicati ai lati del viso come se fossero bagnati, e si posò quell'oggetto bizzarro sulla faccia.

Quando il moccioso tolse la mano, Lavi si trovò di fronte al proprio volto, ghignante di un riso cattivo, e sgranò il suo unico occhio quando il giovanetto si alzò dal posto in cui era acquattato rivelando di essere alto quanto lui...

No, non era esatto: ora l'altro _era _lui.

Rise, sardonico, avvicinandoglisi, gli abiti improvvisamente differenti da quelli del ragazzino mezzo nudo, più simili a... quelli che indossava prima di giungere all'Ordine Oscuro.

- Che c'è, Bookman Junior? Non ti piace più la maschera che indossi? - disse l'altro giovane divertito dall'espressione scossa sul viso del sosia, arrivando a pochi centimetri da lui. - Se non ti decidi, prenderò il tuo posto.

Lavi si aspettava di essere colpito e tuttavia non riusciva a sottrarsi al pericolo, pietrificato da quella visione di sé stesso dallo sguardo tanto cattivo, ma la sua copia gli passò attraverso, facendogli bloccare il respiro in gola. Cercò di seguirne i movimenti con la coda dell'occhio, forzandosi a girare lentamente la testa, vedendo fra le mani del sosia un pugnale dalla lama ondulata. Non fece in tempo a gridargli di fermarsi che avvertì una fitta terribile alla schiena e si accasciò al suolo, colorando di rosso il candore della neve sui gradini.

Se la sua copia l'aveva attraversato come se non fosse reale, altrettanto non era accaduto per l'arma che brandiva contro di lui. Si sforzò di rimanere cosciente, aspettandosi che Road Kamelot gli comparisse davanti da un momento all'altro, ma non accadde nulla, anzi. L'altro Lavi si portò ancora di fronte a lui, e gli sferrò un calcio contro un fianco.

Cercò di convincersi che non poteva essere altro che uno degli incubi che di recente avevano preso a tormentarlo da quando Yuu era partito da solo in missione, ma il dolore era così reale...

La sua mente ne era sopraffatta, la visione gli si offuscava...

Riaprì gli occhi ritrovandosi scaraventato con la sedia contro il muro alle sue spalle, Bookman in piedi sulla scrivania che lo fissava furente. Dopo il primo attimo di sgomento Lavi rise quasi in modo isterico, un'espressione idiota stampata in faccia, così incredibilmente felice questa volta che il vecchio panda l'avesse colpito strappandolo alle spire di quel sogno terribile.

- Ehi vecchiaccio, perché mi picchi senza ragione? - esclamò quando Bookman rincarò la dose con uno schiaffone.

- Dormi invece di fare il tuo dovere, ridi come uno scemo quando ti rimprovero, e mi chiedi perché ti prendo a sberle? - lo rimbrottò l'anziano Esorcista in tono grave, il volto severo che esprimeva tutta la sua disapprovazione per il comportamento trascurato dell'allievo.

- M-Mi dispiace, davvero. - Lavi sorrise fingendo imbarazzo. - E' che mi hai affibbiato troppo lavoro! Non ho avuto un attimo di tregua ultimamente, sono un po' stanco. - si giustificò ostentando un'aria affranta e massaggiandosi le zone offese.

Bookman parve accettare le scuse, annuendo bonariamente mentre saltava giù dal piano dello scrittoio, lo sguardo sempre fisso su Lavi. Prese in mano i resoconti che il giovane stava redigendo, scorrendo con velocità impressionante gli scritti. Quindi tornò a rivolgere l'attenzione sull'allievo, apparentemente soddisfatto.

- Stai facendo un buon lavoro, finisci questa parte e poi prenditi un giorno di riposo. - concesse senza tradire la minima emozione nel tono della voce. - Se hai bisogno di me sono da Komui.

Lavi diede cenno di aver capito perfettamente e riprese in consegna il manoscritto, seguendo Bookman con sguardo pensoso mentre questi usciva dalla Biblioteca.

Sospirò, fissando il libro che l'uomo aveva fatto leggere a Yuu ancora appoggiato sulla scrivania in cima ad una pila di altri volumi. Si domandava se il vecchio sapesse che anche lui ci aveva messo le mani, ben conscio che se l'aveva lasciato lì sopra tutti quei giorni da che Yuu era venuto a restituirlo non era stato certo per dimenticanza od incuria.

Davvero, avrebbe voluto ubbidire al maestro... ma la curiosità era stata troppo forte (sì, certo, la curiosità, non la preoccupazione per Kanda). Si rimise a scrivere cercando di scacciare l'immagine di Yuu dalla mente.

Tuttavia, non avere alcuna notizia di lui gli provocava un'ansia tale da consumarlo dentro e anche se faceva di tutto per chiudere quel sentimento in un cassetto recondito della sua mente questo rispuntava fuori alla minima distrazione, più intenso di prima.

Risolse di chiamare Yuu non appena avesse terminato con quel resoconto.

l

* * *

NOTE:

(1) I _Torii _sono gli archi rossi disposti lungo le vie d'accesso ai Templi Buddisti e agli ingressi dell'area antistante ciascuno di essi.

* * *

l

**KarnivalKun:** Mi dispiace immensamente di averti fatto attendere così a lungo il capitolo nuovo. Devo dire che la piega che ha preso il manga mi ha stroncata, e negli ultimi tempi davvero non ho avuto cuore di scrivere nulla. Visto poi che la situazione ora è diventata inaccettabile, non sono del tutto certa di poter continuare a restare nel fandom. Non senza ripudiare tutte quelle scempiaggini cui Kanda è stato sottoposto, e soprattuto il modo in cui è stato snaturato. Totalmente fuori di sé.

Stendiamo un velo pietoso e torniamo a noi u_u

Mi sono accorta che era passato così tanto tempo da che avevo scritto i primi capitoli che ho dovuto rivederli tutti per correggerli prima di pubblicare questo ^^"" Bè, si sa, rileggendo il vecchio non si è mai soddisfatti del proprio operato XD

Comunque spero che apprezzerai anche questo capitolo, magari sapendo anche che il 5 è quasi finito XDDDD


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth Step is Acceptance

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

.

**- 5 - Fifth Step is Acceptance**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Kanda aprì gli occhi mettendo lentamente a fuoco il luogo in cui si trovava, accorgendosi di essere solo. Si sentiva sorprendentemente meglio, il Finder lo aveva bendato di nuovo cospargendo di quel suo unguento la ferita ed ora la febbre sembrava persino scesa.

Si mise cautamente seduto; la testa gli girava un po' ma complessivamente le forze gli stavano tornando e questo era un gran sollievo. Fingere di non avere il cuore spezzato ed in aggiunta di non risentire affatto delle ferite riportate lo stava logorando ben oltre le sue portentose capacità di sopportazione.

L'espressione sul volto stanco si incupì quando il pensiero di Lavi si riaffacciò prepotente a tormentarlo, evocato dal vuoto che sentiva nel petto; serrò la mascella con rabbia, stringendo forte i pugni.

In quel momento il suo golem trillò ed una voce familiare fuoriuscì gracchiando dal bizzarro esserino meccanico la cui forma ricordava un pipistrello.

- Yuu? Mi senti, Yuu? - il tono della frase pareva ansioso, pericolosamente vicino ad una supplica. - Stai bene? Dove sei?

Kanda sgranò gli occhi nell'udire il proprio nome. Lavi? Perché mai il bastardo avrebbe dovuto cercarlo dopo quanto era accaduto prima che lui partisse? Lo aveva persino deriso...

Come mai ora gli interessava sapere se era vivo? Afferrò il golem e lo spense senza rispondere, scagliandolo in un angolo e riadagiandosi sul suo giaciglio in attesa del ritorno del Finder.

Poi si sarebbero spostati ancora.

L'uomo non si fece attendere molto, una mezz'ora più tardi entrò portando con sé qualcosa di commestibile e dell'acqua, dividendoli con Kanda. Mangiarono in silenzio, quindi il Finder azzardò di fargli una domanda per la quale Kanda l'avrebbe volentieri ucciso.

- Kanda-san, perché non contattiamo il Quartier Generale? - propose rivolgendogli uno sguardo speranzoso. - Komui potrebbe inviarci aiuto...

- No. Non c'è alcun bisogno. - lo stroncò immediatamente l'Esorcista Giapponese, scuro in volto. - Sto benissimo. Domattina finiamo il lavoro e ripartiamo. - concluse in tono sicuro sostenendo lo sguardo del Finder, sfidandolo a contraddirlo.

Quest'ultimo sospirò, ben sapendo che discutere con Kanda era del tutto inutile; quindi iniziò a fare rapporto sulle condizioni della città e su numero e livello degli Akuma rimasti in vita che aveva potuto vedere.

.

Lavi ripeté il messaggio nel proprio golem diverse volte, ma senza ottenere risposta; Yuu sembrava irraggiungibile, il che aumentava a dismisura la sua preoccupazione per lui. Sapeva perfettamente che l'altro era in grado di affrontare ogni pericolo e sopravvivere, non era quello il problema.

Temeva che Yuu volesse farsi uccidere di proposito, ecco qual'era il problema.

Nell'ultimo scambio che avevano avuto gli era sembrato piuttosto disperato, un'emozione a lui estranea e proprio per quello pericolosa. Già il giovane tendeva a non curarsi della propria incolumità così com'era, figurarsi nello stato mentale in cui versava adesso.

Ormai erano passati venti giorni dalla sua partenza, e non aveva dato nemmeno una notizia, ignorando ogni tentativo di contattarlo sia da parte sua che di Komui; aveva sentito Lenalee confidarlo ad Allen, preoccupata quanto lo era lui per quell'assenza di comunicazioni anche da parte del Finder che lo accompagnava.

Lavi riprovò caparbiamente ogni giorno appena Bookman si assentava, e collezionò altrettanti fallimenti. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa anche se rifiutava di ammetterlo; se Yuu fosse morto perché lui l'aveva respinto non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarselo, e questo era un fatto.

.

Kanda e il Finder lasciarono il rifugio all'alba, diretti verso la piazza principale del villaggio in cui parevano essersi stabiliti la maggioranza degli Akuma. Kanda si era ripreso quasi completamente, cosa che rassicurava molto il povero Finder visto che questi si rifiutava di contattare (e di lasciargli contattare) il Quartier Generale per informarli delle loro difficoltà e richiedere assistenza.

Mantenendosi il più possibile nascosti sbucarono infine in una via laterale che costeggiava il loggiato attorno al centro della cittadina, sporgendosi con cautela a sbirciare i movimenti del nemico. Il gruppo di Akuma pareva intento a scavare nel terreno, per quale motivo Kanda non avrebbe saputo dire, visto che l'Innocence era già stata trovata e recuperata da lui; eppure il loro lavoro pareva motivato e febbrile, quasi frettoloso.

Approfittando del fatto che gli voltavano le spalle, l'Esorcista Giapponese estrasse Mugen e l'attivò, preparandosi a caricarli, mentre il Finder si cercava un riparo fra le case adiacenti il luogo dell'imminente scontro. Nonostante il numero elevato di nemici e le sue condizioni non proprio ottimali Kanda non ebbe grandi difficoltà a sterminare tutti gli avversari, anzi; forse era stato fin troppo facile, rifletté il giovane nel ricadere in terra dopo aver squarciato l'ultimo Level 3 con l'ausilio di Nigentou.

Disattivò la seconda illusione di Mugen, guardandosi in giro alla ricerca del minimo segnale di movimenti sospetti che potevano tradire la presenza di altri Akuma, ma tutto era immobile intorno a lui per l'intero suo campo visivo.

Vedendo che la battaglia si era conclusa vittoriosamente e senza ulteriori danni per Kanda, il Finder si avvicinò al samurai per assicurarsi che stesse davvero bene. Incurante dell'apprensione del suo accompagnatore, l'Esorcista Giapponese si mosse verso la buca scavata dagli Akuma, tastando il terreno con il piede per precauzione prima di azzardarsi a scendere dentro per verificare cosa vi stessero cercando.

A quel punto il golem di Kanda fuoriuscì inaspettatamente dalla sua valigia, che il Finder trasportava assieme al proprio bagaglio, svolazzando sopra le teste dei due uomini ed iniziando a crepitare. Come aveva potuto quel dannato coso riattivarsi da solo?

- Yuu? Yuu, mi senti? - disse la voce di Lavi tra una scarica statica e l'altra. - Yuu, stai bene? Rispondimi!

- Lavi! - Kanda si voltò di scatto verso il golem, intenzionato a farlo tacere per sempre con un fendente di Mugen, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

Dalla terra smossa sul fondo dello scavo emerse un arto acuminato che trafisse la schiena di Kanda, trapassandolo come se fosse stato una bambola di pezza sotto lo sguardo orripilato del Finder; quest'ultimo, riconoscendo il Level 3 come quello che aveva ferito Kanda durante il recupero dell'Innocence, si tolse dalle spalle lo zaino cercando di attivare la barriera protettiva.

L'Akuma fuoriuscì completamente dal nascondiglio, gracchiando trionfante ed allungando l'altro braccio verso l'uomo indifeso di fronte a lui.

- Cosa credi di fare, umano? - rise trafiggendo senza pietà il povero Finder e colpendo nella traiettoria anche il golem. - Il tuo Esorcista è morto, e tu lo seguirai all'Inferno! - il corpo dell'uomo cadde a terra esanime mentre Kanda assisteva impotente alla scena, impalato all'arto del mostro.

Fingendosi immobilizzato, il samurai attese che l'Akuma lo avvicinasse a sé per finirlo, contando di colpirlo in quel momento e liberarsi; la creatura non lo deluse e sfoderate una serie di lame affilate dal torace mosse la sua vittima verso di esse per smembrarla.

Appena sentì il metallo acuminato graffiargli la pelle, penetrando nella carne fino a sbucargli dal petto, Kanda riattivò Nigentou e piantò entrambe le spade alla cieca dietro di sé affondandole fin dove riusciva a spingere, ferendo parzialmente anche sé stesso nel muoverle per finire il mostro ruotandole poi verso l'esterno.

Il Level 3 emise un lungo gemito rauco strappandosi Kanda di dosso e sbattendolo al suolo con furia, ma era troppo tardi; Mugen l'aveva quasi diviso in due, ed all'Esorcista Giapponese bastò un ultimo disperato sforzo per distruggerlo. Incurante della vita che gli veniva risucchiata dalla terza illusione di Mugen, si avventò sull'Akuma squarciandone definitivamente il corpo.

Il suono dell'esplosione che seguì giunse attutito alla mente ottenebrata dal dolore di Kanda; mentre si accasciava al suolo il mondo intorno a lui parve fluttuare, ed ogni suono lo raggiungeva ovattato, lontano. Giacque riverso sul terreno lottando strenuamente per restare cosciente, una sensazione bagnata che si espandeva sotto di lui, lordando di rosso abiti e suolo.

Le palpebre si fecero troppo pesanti per mantenerle aperte, la vista gli si offuscò ed infine il giovane chiuse gli occhi scivolando nell'oblio, l'ultima immagine nei suoi pensieri il volto sorridente di Lavi.

_Non posso morire ora..._

_.  
_

Riprese i sensi in una pozza di sangue ormai secco, la Divisa irrigidita nei punti in cui ne era stata inzuppata che gli stava incollata al corpo, dolorante, stordito, incapace di muoversi.

Quanto a lungo era rimasto così, svenuto ed indifeso alla mercé di chiunque lo vedesse? A giudicare dallo stato in cui era, dovevano essere passate molte ore. Si sforzò di voltare la testa almeno quanto bastava per guardarsi attorno, e vide a pochi metri da sé il cadavere del Finder divenuto ormai polvere.

_Dannazione..._

Non poteva negare che parte della colpa per quella morte fosse sua; digrignò i denti, costringendosi a sollevare le braccia per trascinarsi verso un qualunque riparo, ed immediatamente le sue ferite si riaprirono. Incurante del dolore, Kanda strisciò verso le case lasciando una scia rossa dietro di sé e si abbandonò sfinito contro un muro appena raggiunto un vicolo tra di esse.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato finché si svegliò di nuovo; sperava che qualcuno si avventurasse fin lì accorgendosi dello sterminio degli Akuma e di lui, ma non accadde nulla del genere, il villaggio continuava ad essere deserto.

Puntellandosi contro il muro si forzò ad alzarsi in piedi, reggendosi con l'ausilio di Mugen. La febbre era tornata, e la sua Divisa di Esorcista di nuovo zuppa di sangue.

Tuttavia doveva raggiungere la stazione più vicina per fare ritorno al Quartier Generale, e... Si tastò il petto, trovando l'Innocence recuperata ancora al sicuro nella sua tasca interna.

Tirò un respiro di sollievo, almeno la morte del Finder non era stata del tutto inutile. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul golem, inerte poco distante dai resti dell'uomo; ora che avrebbe voluto usarlo, il dannato aggeggio era inservibile.

Continuando ad usare Mugen come appoggio si incamminò arrancando faticosamente nella direzione in cui sapeva essere il paese successivo e nel quale fermava il treno.

Dovette concedersi soste infinite volte, bruciante di febbre, debole per il digiuno e l'ingente perdita di sangue, ma continuò caparbiamente ad avanzare; finché, al tramonto crollò contro il tronco di un albero, nel bosco che sperava fosse poco distante dalla sua meta.

Non avrebbe voluto addormentarsi così restando esposto per chiunque fosse passato di lì, ma non riuscì ad impedire ai suoi occhi di chiudersi ancora.

Quando si svegliò, il sole era alto e lui era madido di sudore, consumato dalla febbre. Almeno l'emorragia pareva essersi arrestata, a giudicare da quanto rigida era diventata la parte superiore del suo vestito. Pareva essere addirittura completamente asciutto.

Tuttavia quando riprese a camminare, seppur lentamente, sentì la stoffa bagnarsi di nuovo ed il dolore riprendere a tormentarlo. Fu solo la mattina seguente che giunse in vista del villaggio, trascinandosi disperatamente verso la stazione e salendo sul primo treno disponibile; barcollando, si afflosciò su uno dei sedili, chiazzandolo immediatamente di sangue sotto gli sguardi inorriditi degli altri passeggeri.

.

Dopo l'ennesimo fallimento nel contattare Yuu, Lavi aveva cercato di riappacificarsi con Allen per ottenerne notizie da lui ed il ragazzo, sebbene dapprima l'avesse accolto con sospetto, non era riuscito a continuare a tenergli il broncio, dimenticando subito la discussione che avevano avuto giorni prima; Allen voleva credere a tutti i costi che l'apprendista Bookman li considerasse davvero compagni ed amici, e non semplici alleati, era un caso senza speranza.

Lavi all'inizio aveva trovato questo suo lato molto conveniente, ma ora non era più sicuro di poter fingere ancora che non ci fosse alcun legame fra lui ed i due giovani Esorcisti che aveva di fronte. Sì, lui era amico di Allen e Lenalee, e di Kanda (specialmente di Yuu), e di tutti i dannati Esorcisti e scienziati di quel posto infame!

E la cosa peggiore, era certo che il vecchio panda se ne fosse accorto.

Purtroppo, seppe che Yuu ancora non aveva contattato né Komui né nessun altro, le sue tracce si erano perse prima che giungesse alla sua destinazione. Ed anche il Finder che si supponeva essere con lui sembrava svanito nel nulla insieme all'Esorcista Giapponese.

Lavi fece del suo meglio per non mostrarsi estremamente colpito da quanto aveva appena saputo e credeva di esserci riuscito alla perfezione, anche se Lenalee lo fissava con un'espressione strana sul viso.

Cercò di forzarsi a non pensare alla sorte di Kanda reimmergendosi nel lavoro che Bookman continuava impietoso ad affidargli, ma ottenne solo un successo parziale. Il senso di colpa era sempre lì, così come il volto del giovane.

Poi qualche giorno dopo Lenalee venne a dirgli che Yuu stava tornando, che era ferito ma non sapevano quanto gravemente: il suo cuore saltò un battito, e lui si precipitò subito dietro la ragazza, a dispetto delle rimostranze del vecchio Bookman.

Quando lo vide, bendato e tuttavia sanguinante, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanti giorni fosse rimasto bloccato a letto prima di essere in grado di viaggiare. Il samurai scese dalla barca zoppicando, e Lavi gli si fece incontro offrendogli un braccio, il sollievo chiaramente visibile nel suo sguardo, l'ansia evidente da come si comportava; Kanda gli rivolse un'occhiata gelida.

- Non guardarmi con la tua fottuta maschera sul viso! - sibilò irritato.

Il giovane Bookman ammiccò, spiazzato, e si rese improvvisamente conto che non era finzione, la gioia sul suo volto. Ignorando il campanello d'allarme, si mise al passo con l'Esorcista Giapponese, sostenendolo suo malgrado.

- Yuu... Stai bene? - domandò con voce tremante, e Kanda lesse una preoccupazione così intensa nel suo occhio verde che non ebbe alcun dubbio fosse totalmente falsa.

- Piantala di prendermi in giro, idiota! - lo apostrofò con astio. - E lasciami, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. - aggiunse liberandosi bruscamente dal suo braccio.

Lavi sentì un dolore profondo invaderlo, mentre osservava Yuu arrancare verso le scale, ed una lacrima gli scese sul viso: la sua maschera era andata in frantumi, e lui mostrava ogni singola emozione che aveva nel cuore.

E quando lo vide cadere in terra esanime, perse completamente la testa.

.

Lavi rientrò in Biblioteca e si sedette allo scrittoio chiudendo il suo unico occhio. Non ricordava granché di quello che era successo, o meglio, aveva una gran confusione in testa e non voleva mettervi ordine al momento, quindi si adagiò contro lo schienale della pesante sedia cercando di non pensare a niente.

Il suo mentore si avvicinò, l'espressione seria che annunciava un sonoro rimprovero, perché Lavi era più che certo che l'uomo sapesse già ogni cosa.

- Lavi. - lo sguardo di Bookman si agganciò immediatamente al suo, e il giovane si sentì frugare dentro l'anima.

- Sarai lieto di sapere che Yuu ora mi odia. - commentò in tono piatto.

- Sì, mi è stato detto che non ti ha permesso di restargli accanto. - disse l'anziano Esorcista, confermando di essere a conoscenza di quanto appena accaduto. - Sono molto soddisfatto, hai agito bene.

_Mi prendi in giro? Ti avranno certo riferito anche quello che ho fatto..._

- Ho disobbedito invece. - confessò Lavi senza cercare scuse, alzandosi e raggiungendo il maestro, pronto ad accettare la punizione che sarebbe seguita. - L'ho portato io in infermeria.

- Ma ti è servito a comprendere come funziona la vita, quindi va bene così. - Bookman si mostrò compiaciuto, un angolo della bocca che gli si incurvava appena in un sorriso bonario. - Tu sei uno spettatore, nessuno deve amarti e tu non devi amare nessuno, devi scivolare inosservato attraverso la storia, invisibile agli occhi di tutti. Le emozioni degli altri non devono sfiorarti e tu non devi provare emozioni. Immagino che ora ti sia ben chiaro il perché di questo. - Lavi annuì, tetro. - Bene. Adesso posso lasciarti solo senza dovermi preoccupare. Ti affido alcune incombenze fino al mio ritorno.

_Parte? Per dove?_

Una volta solo Lavi tornò alla scrivania, iniziando a sistemare i libri: _quel _libro era ancora lì sopra. Lo prese in mano, intenzionato a metterlo a posto. Il vecchio panda lo stava mettendo alla prova, ne era sicuro ora più che mai. Ma perché lo riteneva necessario? Yuu non...

Yuu.

Tra le sue braccia. Sanguinante. Svenuto.

_Perché mi tornano in mente queste immagini?_

Cercò di ricacciarle nel profondo del suo cervello, ma non ne volevano sapere di rimanerci. Il cuore gli aumentò i battiti, mentre riordinava quei pensieri per nasconderli in un angolo remoto. Un Bookman deve ricordare, ma a volte diventava così doloroso...

E quella era una cosa che voleva dimenticare.

Quando Yuu era caduto, si era sentito morire, e il modo in cui era irrotto nell'infermeria con il corpo esanime di lui tra le braccia, sconvolto dopo la corsa disperata che aveva fatto, era riuscito a spaventare persino la capo infermiera.

Rise di sé stesso. Aveva dato spettacolo, per forza che Yuu l'aveva scacciato... eppure lui non stava fingendo.

_Io non... fingevo..._

Fingeva?

Rise sguaiatamente, un riso isterico, liberatorio, folle.

_No... Non può essere..._

Lavi si portò una mano al petto, artigliandosi la maglietta all'altezza del cuore, lo sguardo fisso e un'espressione di shock che rimpiazzava la sua maschera frivola di perenne gioia. Iniziò a tremare, e cadde in ginocchio, portando anche l'altro braccio a cingersi il corpo, piegandosi in avanti, le lacrime che scivolavano in terra dal suo unico occhio.

_No! Non posso essere caduto in trappola anche io... Non è amore quello che sento! Non può..._

_.  
_

First step is Denial...

.

.

Era amore? Lavi l'aveva osservato così tante volte negli altri, ne aveva studiato ogni aspetto, e conosceva perfettamente tutti i sintomi, eppure, non era sicuro. Non avendolo mai provato in prima persona, gli risultava difficile diagnosticarlo per sé stesso, perché comunque, in quanto Bookman, analizzava qualunque cosa con distacco.

Si toccò il petto, e un sorriso mesto si fece strada sul suo volto attraverso la maschera che il 49esimo alias indossava per interagire con gli Esorcisti dell'Ordine Oscuro.

_Hai trovato il mio cuore Yuu, puoi esserne fiero._

Il giovane Bookman passò dal primo stadio all'ultimo bruciando quelli nel mezzo: la sua razionalità e la capacità di osservare dall'esterno le cose gli avevano permesso di non cadere nel baratro senza fondo del dolore. Aveva preso tristemente atto della sua nuova condizione, cercandone le cause, analizzandole, comprendendole. Aveva desiderato ardentemente che nulla di tutto ciò fosse mai accaduto, che ogni cosa potesse tornare come prima. Ma sapeva bene che non era possibile, e non gli restava che patteggiare con sé stesso, per poter andare avanti lungo la strada che si era scelto.

Quindi aveva rinchiuso il tutto in fondo al suo cuore, lui e Yuu non avevano alcuna speranza di un futuro insieme in quell'epoca, e lui aveva degli obblighi cui non poteva sottrarsi. Era inutile affrontare una battaglia persa in partenza: dovevano dimenticare e farsene una ragione.

A malincuore, decise di ignorare i sentimenti che aveva realizzato di nutrire per Yuu, ed indossare di nuovo la maschera della sua 49esima persona: Lavi.

Tornò a sorridere con il suo atteggiamento spensierato, ma chi avesse guardato meglio dentro l'unico occhio del giovane vi avrebbe scorto un sottile velo di nebbia.

_E così saremo in due a soffrire a quanto pare, Yuu..._

_.  
_

Fifth step is ACCEPTANCE.

.

.

I giorni passavano, e Kanda era completamente guarito, ma i due continuavano ad evitarsi senza fornire spiegazioni in merito.

Lavi perché iniziava a notare un peggioramento e la cosa lo preoccupava, il samurai perché l'espressione fasulla di gioia sul viso dell'altro Esorcista, e il modo in cui gli leggeva dentro, lo mandavano in bestia.

Bookman Junior ben presto scoprì di sperimentare un nuovo stadio: desiderava Yuu così tanto da provare rancore verso di lui.

Bizzarro.

Amore... Dopotutto, le conseguenze che portava con sé somigliavano più ai canoni dell'odio che ai suoi ben noti stereotipi. O forse era che entrambi andavano di pari passo.

_Ti amo, perché vedi attraverso la maschera che indosso... Ti odio, per lo stesso motivo._

_._

_.  
_

Kanda avrebbe voluto urlare la sua ribellione al cielo contro quella situazione che considerava inaccettabile, un'assurda ingiustizia nei suoi confronti da parte del destino. Non aveva mai desiderato nulla, mai nemmeno contemplato la possibilità di sperare od augurarsi che la sua vita prendesse questa o quella direzione. Ora, l'unica cosa che bramava più dell'aria che respirava non poteva averla. Che terribile beffa.

Una parte di lui continuava a sognare di veder entrare Lavi nella sua stanza per scusarsi e dirgli che gli voleva bene, che aveva deciso di stare al suo fianco; l'altra, la parte razionale della sua mente, invece gli ricordava che un Bookman non ha bisogno di un cuore e che non stringe legami con delle semplici tracce di inchiostro vergate sulle pagine della storia. Non sarebbe mai andato da lui.

Eppure quell'amore impregnato d'odio era ciò che lo manteneva attualmente in vita, perché era talmente forte da non permettergli di dimenticare, e lui era troppo testardo per rassegnarsi.

Lavi era diviso fra senso di colpa e risentimento, Kanda alla fine l'aveva sconfitto ed il risultato sarebbe stato una lenta agonia, finché le sue capacità di Bookman non fossero riuscite a sigillare il ricordo dell'Esorcista Giapponese in un angolo remoto della mente.

Era piuttosto ridicolo che con tutto il sapere accumulato non fosse in grado di vincere un sentimento futile e passeggero come l'amore. Che terribile beffa.

Avrebbero continuato ad incontrarsi come sempre, fingendo indifferenza, perché la vita continua come si dice; si sarebbero scambiati sguardi tormentati e carichi di amarezza, che ognuno dei due avrebbe prontamente nascosto dietro la propria maschera ma di cui entrambi avrebbero eventualmente colto il guizzo.

Avrebbero cercato di dimenticare immolandosi ai rispettivi doveri, cercando di fuggire il destino e trovandoglisi invece sempre di fronte, faccia a faccia con la verità della loro impotenza verso di esso. Il loro gioco degli sguardi sarebbe continuato e avrebbero cercato di sfuggirsi per quanto possibile, nel vano tentativo di soffocare il desiderio che sentivano.

E forse un giorno i corridoi dell'Ordine Oscuro sarebbero divenuti abbastanza grandi da non farli più incontrare.

.

.

Lenalee era profondamente preoccupata, così come mezzo ordine oscuro, per come si stavano comportando i suoi due amici, ed era decisa a sistemare la faccenda a modo suo. Se Lavi e Kanda insistevano così caparbiamente a rifiutare di parlarsi, ci avrebbe pensato lei a farli riappacificare, a costo di obbligarli.

La tranquillità dell'intero Ordine Oscuro non poteva andare a rotoli per un loro stupido litigio, no, assolutamente.

Entrò nello studio del Supervisore con espressione risoluta.

- Fratello. - chiamò in tono estremamente serio, così diverso dal suo solito atteggiamento allegro e gentile.

- Oh, Lenalee, hai bisogno di me? Devi chiedermi qualcosa sulla missione prima di partire? - Komui la guardò con gli occhi colmi di gioia, nel poter essere d'aiuto alla sua adorata Lenalee, ma si scontrò con la luce severa negli occhi scuri di lei.

Lenalee aveva tutt'altri programmi che non discutere con il fratello su un insignificante villaggio infestato da quattro stupidi Akuma; vedere Kanda in quello stato le spezzava il cuore. Non aveva idea di cosa Lavi gli avesse fatto, l'apprendista Bookman ultimamente mascherava molto meglio del samurai le proprie emozioni, il che era tutto dire. Kanda non aveva mai permesso a ciò che sentiva di raggiungere la superficie mostrandosi sul suo volto, ma da qualche settimana, ovvero da quando era rientrato dall'ultima missione che gli era stata affidata, chiunque poteva leggere amarezza e dolore dalla sua espressione.

Cosa poteva aver fatto Lavi, per ottenere un simile risultato su qualcuno come Kanda?

Lenalee sospirò nel vedere che Komui non l'aveva presa affatto sul serio; aggirò la scrivania e voltò di forza la sedia dell'uomo verso di sé.

- Ho bisogno di un favore, fratello. - esordì appena ebbe tutta la sua attenzione. - Devi assegnare una missione a Lavi e Kanda.

L'uomo la guardò senza capire, sorpreso da quella bizzarra richiesta; si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia.

- Intendi insieme? - ponderò soppesando la reazione della sorella; la ragazza annuì. - Lenalee, non so perché mi chiedi una cosa del genere, ma non è possibile. - Komui scosse la testa con aria grave, che in lui risultava in un'espressione comica.

- Perché non puoi? Sei tu il Supervisore... - replicò la fanciulla, contrariata, mordendosi un labbro.

- Kanda mi ha chiesto espressamente di non essere mai assegnato con Lavi, e inspiegabilmente Lavi ha fatto la stessa richiesta, e... Bookman. - dopo aver pronunciato il nome dell'anziano Esorcista, Komui si attaccò alla sua amata tazza di caffè, mostrando un certo nervosismo. - Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma persino lui si è raccomandato di non mandare mai Lavi insieme a Kanda.

- Allora è per quello! Hai paura del vecchio è così? - lo accusò Lenalee, furente.

- No, no, ti assicuro... - balbettò l'uomo, più impaurito per la reazione della sua adorata Lenalee che non dalle ingiunzioni di Bookman. - E' che se Bookman fa una richiesta, di solito c'è una buona ragione dietro. - annuì convinto, più volte.

- Fratello, stavolta hanno tutti quanti torto. - affermò Lenalee facendo il broncio e puntando i pugni contro i fianchi.

- Lenalee... - l'uomo sospirò, assecondando le insistenze della sorella. - Avanti, spiegati.

- In realtà non so nemmeno io cosa sia successo, ma Lavi e Kanda si evitano. - rivelò la ragazza con aria affranta. - Non si rivolgono più la parola da quasi due settimane. Allen ed io non sappiamo più che fare, Lavi cerca di evitare persino noi. - il tono quasi supplice con cui Lenalee pronunciò la parte finale della frase colpì Komui a fondo.

L'uomo la fissò incredulo, nessuno lo aveva informato, nemmeno Jerry, ed era davvero insolito che non lo avesse notato nemmeno lui.

- Da quando Kanda è rientrato ferito? - rifletté Komui ad alta voce, e Lenalee annuì.

- Non può andare avanti così, devono chiarirsi, e _senza_ interferenze esterne! - affermò con decisione allargando le braccia per dare maggior enfasi a ciò che stava dicendo.

- Ho compreso il tuo punto di vista. Da soli in missione ne avranno certamente il modo. Ne sceglierò una adatta al caso. - promise, andando subito a rovistare tra le sue scartoffie; Lenalee gli sorrise, sollevata. - E li farò chiamare questa sera stessa.

- Grazie fratello! - esclamò felice, abbracciando l'uomo con trasporto. - Spero di trovare buone notizie al mio ritorno! - aggiunse raggiante, quindi lo salutò raggiungendo Allen che l'attendeva fuori dallo studio, pronto a partire.

.

* * *

.

KarnivalKun:

Ti ho risposto privatamente, e spero che la risposta sia giunta, perchè... volevo metterla anche qui, ma mi sono accorta di non averla salvata XD

Pazienza u_u

'From Doomsday to Doomsday' si avvia a diventare una specie di romanzo storico intrecciato alle vite di Lavi e Kanda, ho da poco aggiunto una vicenda che all'inizio ho voluto saltare perchè la consideravo un'unitile perdita di tempo e spreco di energie... Ma la hoshino mi ha fatto cambiare idea. Così ora è lì, intrecciata agli eventi del 1938, quindi comparirà più avanti rispetto a dove siamo ora.

Sto concludendo un altro impegno che ho preso e poi mi dedicherò a completare il capitolo 9, devo aggiungerci solo un paio di scene.

"[sappi che solitamente snobbo qualunque cosa scritta in italiano con tutto l'impegno di cui sono capace]" Non mi ricordo più se già te lo avevo chiesto, quindi mi scuso se ripeto la domanda XD Come mi hai trovata visto che, come me, rifuggi le storie in Italiano? (Io tra l'altro ora inizio a diventare prevenuta anche in Inglese, sarà che mi sto perfezionando tanto con la ragazza americana che mi supervisiona, che inizio a vedere gli erroracci anche in Inglese... =_=


End file.
